The Requirements of Love : Sacrifice
by xo Botan Urameshi ox
Summary: A night at the cafe would cause a little spark to form, and a week alone would cause that spark to ignite. But when does that spark burn out? A story of love, trust, compassion, and jealously leads Rainbow Dash into a life unlike one she has ever imagined. Part 1 of a 3 part series.
1. Act 1: Prolouge To The Nightmare

It was a boring winter morning, in the conference room of the Cloudsdale national weather center. All the Pegasi of Equestria are called here every year for a meeting about the major storms and natural disasters for the upcoming year. Some are excited... while others... are like the blue Pegasus sleeping in the corner, with not a care in the world.

"Rainbow dash... Rainbow dash..." A small orange Pegasus pony was whispering to Rainbow while softly nudging her. Her attempts to wake the her have seemed to fail. "Pss... Rainbow...wake up." Rainbow reached her hoof up and brushed her face, then proceeded to turn over onto her side and continue her sleep.

"Well well well! What do we have here?" said a stern deep voice. The orange pony looked to see a heavy built class instructor trotting up towards her and Rainbow. "Sleeping during the meeting are we?" He looked down at Rainbow in disgust, then turned to the pony next to her. "And just why haven't you woken her up?" he asked.

"Sir... I tried sir.. but..."

"I don't want to hear any buts!" he shouted at the orange pony, and watched as she sunk down towards the floor in fear from the overpowering barrage of his voice. "Rainbow Dash!" He shouted, "some ponies actually came here to review what we are doing this year! Now wake up!"

Rainbow sighed and slowly opened her eyes. Staring at the instructor who stood before her. He was large, had a dark gray body, a short black tail, and his mane had been completely shaved off. "Is there something on my face or something? Why are you staring at me?" she asked looking directly into his eyes.

"I should just kick you out of here for sleeping during half of the lecture, but sadly the commander would be furious if I did. We already don't have enough wing-power to create the hurricane for Fillydelphia this summer, and losing another Pegasus would only hurt us even more."

Rainbow stood up into an aggressive stance. "I don't see what the fuss is all about." She said. "I mean look..." she pulled a crumpled up piece of paper from underneath her body and showed it to the instructor. "You handed these out at the beginning of the lecture, and everything we need to know is in here. AND! I already have it memorized, so just WHY do I need to stay awake to listen to a lecture about something I already know?"

At this time, Rainbow was furious that she was being questioned, more so at the fact she had to attend this boring meeting in the first place.

"Well miss smarty hooves, if you know all this already then why did you even bother staying?"

Rainbow formed her lips into a large smirk and said, "Because if I stay I get free lunch." Most of the ponies in the lecture gasped and turned to face Rainbow Dash.

"OUT!" The instructor yelled while pointing towards the door. Rainbow took this as her opportunity and galloped out of the room, forcing herself to hold back her laughter until she was out of the instructors sight.

"And just what are all of you ponies looking at? Eyes forward, we're continuing!" He shouted.

The orange pony looked over towards the window and caught a glimpse of Rainbow flying up by it. "Stupid..." She whispered.

"Freedom!" Rainbow shouted as she flew up fifty feet above the building and landed on a cloud. She looked down below to the building she was just in a few moments ago, recounting the episode that had just transpired. "Seriously, what a jerk."

A few hours passed, and it was now high noon. Rainbow was still lounging around on her cloud, pondering what she should do with herself for the day. "Gee, that free food is really starting to sound good right about now... but getting kicked out like that was SO worth not getting any." she chuckled. Once again she found herself staring down towards the ground, and noticed an orange pony flying up towards her.

"Hey... you're that pony from the meeting." Rainbow stated.

"Yeah, and you're the one who got kicked out! Seriously... I got in trouble for you sleeping, that was SO NOT COOL!" she shouted.

Rainbow turned over on her side so she was facing the pony. "Meh, it's not really a big deal. It's the same thing every year, such a bore."

"Yeah well..." She started, sadness was showing in her eyes. "It's my first and all so..."

"Ah a rookie. Look kid I know why you're here now, you want an autograph from the great Rainbow Dash. I can't blame you.. I AM the only one to ever pull off a sonic rainboom and all."

The pony rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Actually," She sat a tray down in front of Rainbow. "I came here to bring you some lunch, since you didn't get any after getting kicked out and all."

"You really got that for me?" Rainbow asked, eying the food hungrily.

"Yeah I did. I'll eat it if you don't want it."

Rainbow shook her head violently. "No, I'll eat it thanks." She stared at the tray, not knowing where to begin. She picked up the hay sandwich and noticed the pony who had brought her the food, was just starting at the cloud she sat on. Rainbow put the sandwich back down and asked, "Did you... not get any for yourself?"

She shook her head and replied. "No."

Rainbow took the sandwich of the tray and pulled it into two pieces, and broke the apple in half and handed her half of the food. "Here... I can't watch you not eat."

The pony took the food graciously and smiled. "By the way, the name's Shooting Star... but everyone just calls me Star."

Rainbow noticed her cutie mark was in the shape of a star with two pink wings attacked to the sides of it. "So Star, where are you from?" She asked between bites.

"Oh me?" Star replied, putting her food down to stare out towards the horizon. "I'm from Manehatten."

"That's cool... I've never been there, but I have a friend who moved there temporarily" Rainbow said, remembering the story Applejack told her once about when she left the farm in search of something better.

"Yeah... it's ok I guess." Star commented, staring down towards the cloud the two of them were sitting on. A tear was forming in her eye.

Rainbow finished her apple and sat the tray down next to her. "Do you... not like it there?" she asked.

"No, not really," Star said. "I'm moving next month. I can't wait to get away from that city of nonsense... you know... the city isn't as great as they say it is; the ponies are all snobby, and there's always a lot of crime."

Rainbow looked away momentarily, nodding in agreement to what Star had said. She looked around her seeing the ponies all out enjoying their lunches, performing little tricks, and just laughing amongst one another, She looked back at Star and asked, "Well when you leave Manehatten... where are you moving to?"

Star pulled a map out of her side bag, and pointed to a small dot towards the bottom left hand corner.

"Hey that's Ponyville!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"You know of it?"

"Know of it? I live there!" Rainbow replied.

"Really? What's it like? Tell me everything in detail!"

Rainbow told her all about Ponyville. The shops, the ponies, all the fun festivities that are held, and her friends... "You know Rainbow..." Star stood up and stretched her legs out. "I'm really excited to be moving there now. Thanks!"

Rainbow stood up and shook her the crumbs of food off of her, all while eying her new friend. "Thanks for what?" She asked.

Star licked her lips and said, "for confirming my beliefs about that town. My parents... they don't want me to move there, they say it's too backwater for a city mare like myself... but... I'm going to prove them wrong! Besides... once I tell them about you... I'm sure they may change their thoughts, but if not..."

"Then you are still moving anyway." Rainbow interrupted, and Star only nodded. "You gotta do what you gotta do Star. I ran away from home when I was 14 and man do I not regret it one bit."

Star stared at her, blinking her eyes quickly... "Ran away?"

"Yeah... you know? I just... left one night without saying a thing."

"Really?" Star asked, looking down at the ground. She had never thought about running away before, and could not comprehend any reason to do so. She had a wonderful family, a good education, and lots of friends. "Why did you run away?"

Rainbow looked at her once more. "Hey I'll tell you all about that another time. Don't we have weather control training in a few minutes?"

"No, we have about another hour or so." Star said, as she gazed at the sun to check it's position. "It looks like it's about 2pm."

"Geez, the time sure is flying today" Rainbow said. She stretched her wings out as they had become a bit sore from all the sitting.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Star asked.

Rainbow stared at Star, mouth wide open. Perplexed as to why she would ask such a question. "Well... no," she said.

"Oh, that's too bad," Star replied. "Are you interested in anypony?"

Rainbow looked down. Unsure as to why she was asking these questions. Truth is, she had never talked about her love life before, or her crushes. "This stays between you and me. Cause you know... if you told anyone, i'd deny it."

Star giggled at Rainbow's statement, then nodded.

"Applejack would be my number one best friend, but idk if you could consider her a... interest?"

"I see." Star said. "What's she like?"

"Well." Rainbow said. "She's strong, stubborn, and competitive... she helps run her family farm. She's the most honest pony you will ever meet, and the most dependable one at that... one time she saved Ponyville from this stampede of cows. Applejack... really is something else." Star glanced the slight blush on Rainbows cheeks and just smiled softly at her.

The afternoon seemed to fly by. Rainbow and Star sat and talked for another hour before leaving to go to weather control training. Rainbow watched as Star completed all her tasks almost as quickly as she herself had, then proceeded to watch a majority of the other ponies fail these simple tasks.

"Oh my gosh!" Star said excitedly, taking a seat next to Rainbow on the ground. "That was a LOT of fun! Did you see the other ponies? They couldn't even manage a lightning storm, let alone a miniature tornado."

Rainbow did a back flip of pure happiness. "I know right?!" She exclaimed. "They should just make us the captains of our home teams."

"Dang straight Rainbow!" Star agreed, while laughing with her new friend.

The two of them looked out onto the horizon, seeing the sun just starting to approach the horizon. "You know... I enjoyed hanging out with you today Rainbow," Star said.

"Yeah, it's kind of a bummer we have to leave in a few." Rainbow replied sadly.

"It's no biggie really Rainbow." Star said, standing up to stare at the horizon. "I'll be moving in a month, and when I do I want to hang out again! And I want to meet this Applejack. She sounds fun to hang around with... and if she is your best friend then she just has to be."

"Definitely!" Rainbow said with a smile. Looking at he horizon, at the long trip back home. "Well..."

"I guess it's time to go?" Star asked.

Rainbow nodded.

Star turned to face Rainbow. "See you in a month?"

Rainbow nodded, and held her hoof up. Star returned the hoof pump and the two of them shared a final laugh. Rainbow floated up a few feet into the air, looking down at Star. "See you in a month!" And with that she took off south, heading full speed for Ponyville.

Star watched as Rainbow flew. Right before disappearing into the horizon, she saw Rainbows Dash's famous Sonic Rainboom. "Showoff." She giggled, and took flight, heading home to Manehatten to tell her parents all about her new friend.

xxxxxxxxxx

For Rainbow Dash, the flight back to Ponyville was long. By the time she had arrived the sun had gone, and now in it's place the moon was out in all it's glory. She slowed her pace taking in the nighttime scenery. She was rarely awake after dark, so seeing all the buildings with the soft glow of firefly lamps glowing was a fairly different sight for her to see.

"What should I do?" Rainbow asked herself.

A few moments later, Rainbow spotted Twilight and Applejack down below eating at a small outdoors cafe. "Hey guys!" she shouted, flying down and landing next to them.

"Well howdy there sugarcube!"

"Hi Rainbow"

"Care if I join in?" Rainbow asked.

"Not at all, please sit down." Twilight replied.

Rainbow took a seat, and looked at the drink menu which sat on the table in front of her.

"So how was your meeting today Rainbow? You look plum tuckered out." Applejack stated. Seeing the dark bags that had formed under Rainbows eyes.

"Yeah Rainbow," Twilight spoke. "You look exhausted."

"Yeah well, it was a long flight to there and back." Rainbow replied. Noticing that a waiter was approaching the table. He was a dark brown unicorn stallion, with a black and brown stripped mane, and a braided tail.

"Hello miss, is there anything I can get for you? A drink perhaps? Something to eat?" He said.

"Yeah, I guess." Rainbow said, looking at the menu. "I'll take... a glass of peach cider, and a hay sandwich."

"Very well, I will return shortly."

Rainbow watched as he trotted off into the cafe. A few moments passed and he returned with a tray floating above his head carrying Rainbow's meal. "Please enjoy."

The three ponies sat and talked for what seemed to be a few hours. Rainbow told them both about the meeting, getting yelled at by the instructor, and the orange pony; Shooting Star.

"So she's moving here Rainbow? Next month?" Twilight asked.

"Hic, yeah... that's what she said." Rainbow replied.

"Well, with the way you described her there sugarcube, she sounds like a might fine lass to hang around with." Applejack said, taking a sip of her cider.

Rainbow nodded, finishing up her 7th cup of cider.

"Sugarcube, ah think you should hold off of that there cider for the rest of ternight. Ya know what I mean?" Applejack said, looking at her 'obviously' drunk friend, as she rocked back and forth in her chair.

"Huh? Why? This stuff is great!" Rainbow replied to Applejack. "Hey waiter! Can I get another gla!" She shouted, tripping over her chair and falling to the ground below. The only thing she saw was pure black.

Rainbow stood up and looked around. She was in a meadow, with nothing in sight for as far as she could see. "Where am I?" she said out loud. Looking around, she realized that she was directly underneath Cloudsdale. "How did I get here?" she asked. She walked in a small circle, fear overcoming her for the first time in years. "Was I kidnapped? I gotta get out of here and like NOW!" She stretched her wings and in a quick sweeping motion she took off but immediately plummeted back to the ground. She tried a second, and a third time, but to no avail. "Why can't I fly?"

In the distance she saw a lone tree and decided to head for that for now. "Strange," she thought to herself, looking around at the scenery. She was certain that it was night time just a few short moments ago. As she walked, she took the time to stare up into the grand city of Cloudsdale. She saw multiple Pegasus Mail-mares flying to and from the city. "I wonder what Dad is up to?"

Her question was soon answered, as she slowly approached the distant apple tree, an indigo colored stallion came into view. He had a short rainbow colored mane and tail, and was sitting on the ground, in front of what must have been a grave marker. Rainbow walked over and sat beside him.

"Dad..." she whispered.

"Why?" He said. "Why did this happen? Why didn't I stop you all those years ago?"

"Dad what's wrong?

"I let you go, thinking you would be safe, and that you would find your way... but now, it's my fault you are here and not in Cloudsdale where you belong!" He sobbed quietly for a few moments, allowing a few tears to slip and fall onto the earth by his hooves. "Your wishes... that you be buried here... at both your homes"

"Dad talk to me!" She said, standing up next to him. "You're not making any sense... tell me what's wrong!" Rainbow shouted, her dad seeming to not even acknowledge her presence. "Dad... is this Mom's grave?" She asked, while her father continued to sob.

"My Mom..." Rainbow whispered. She thought back, trying to picture what she looked like, but remembering what her Dad told her years ago. "That's right, Mom left dad after I was born. She didn't want the responsibility of raising me." She looked at her father, as he sat there alone and defenseless in his own little world. "Dad, come on, lets go home." She said to him, again not reacting to the sound of her voice.

"Lightning Storm! You listen to me right NOW!" Rainbow shouted at the stallion, and took a swing at him with her hoof, only for it to pass straight through him with no resistance. "What the hay?!" She shouted, once again placing her hoof by her fathers back, and pressing forward, only to see it pass through him as if he weren't even there.

Sweat built on her forehead, slowly running down the side of her face. Fear had completely taken it's grip on the young Pegasus. She did the only thing she could do... she ran.

Rainbow ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get away from that place. She had been running for what seemed like an hour, she took the moment to gather her thoughts while galloping along. "What.. the hay... happened?" She asked herself between breaths, picturing her Dad sitting there, and her hoof passing through him. Panting, and out of breath, she felt her body getting heavier with each and every step she took. The next thing Rainbow knew is she was on the top of a cliff, overlooking Ponyville. She collapsed, panting furiously.

"Why Rainbow?"

Rainbow turned to see her father facing her. "Dad! What are you doing here!" she shouted.

"Why did you leave me?" he said in a monotonous tone.

"He can't hear you Rainbow." said a soft voice.

Rainbow looked to her side and felt an immeasurable pain to her left flank, and the next thing she knew is she was rolling towards the cliffs edge. As she started to go over, she grabbed the edge and flapped her wings violently, but she could not muster up enough strength to even begin to lift herself.

A pony slowly descended from the sky and landed in front of Rainbow. Rainbow could not make out any details to this pony, as she was covered completely in a black robe.

"Who are you?!" Rainbow shouted.

The shrouded pony took a few steps towards Rainbow, who was holding on with everything she had to prevent herself from falling to ground below. "Me?" The pony said in a delicate voice. "I'm someone from the past. Someone you hurt... someone you abandoned"

"I never abandoned anyone!" Rainbow shouted.

"Did you not?! Little miss loyalty isn't quite as loyal as her beloved Princess Celestia thinks she is."

"My... beloved? What the HAY, are you babbling about?!"

"Now your father won't have to burden himself with the thoughts of where you are, or how you are doing. Your mother... well she never cared for you anyway, and oh... my... gosh, how could I forget your big brother!"

"My... big brother? I don't have a big brother you freak!" Rainbow shouted.

"Well, if you really want to believe that then be my guest, because..." The shrouded pony kicked her hoof into Rainbows front legs, causing her to tumble off the side of the cliff. "Because... in a few moments, you won't have anything at all!" She shouted at Rainbow, laughing as she watched her flap her wings in an ill attempt to fly.

"Come on!" Rainbow shouted, flapping her wings furiously. "Fly, fly, fly, fly, fly!" Rainbow watched the ground grow ever closer, knowing she couldn't do anything... she simply closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxx

A soft steady beeping filled the silence of the morning. Rainbow slowly opened her eyes, looking around to see herself laying in a strange bed, in a strange room. A light blue sheet surrounded her, suspended from the ceiling, blocking her view from whatever laid outside this small area. The only thing Rainbow saw, was a strange machine with a few wires and pads sticking onto her chest, and a plastic tube running into the back of her hoof.

"Good Morning Rainbow Dash." Said a soft voice from behind the curtain. A few seconds later, in walked a doctor. "My name is Dr. Whooves, and I am the doctor in charge of your well being for the time being." Dr. Whooves was a rather large pony, not as large as Big. Mac, but pretty close. His hide was a soft brown, while his slicked back mane was a dark brown. He wore a white and green necktie, and his cutie mark depicted an hour glass.

"Doctor? Why am I at the hospital?" Rainbow asked.

"Do you not remember what happened to you last night?" Dr. Whooves asked.

Rainbow thought back to her dream, and images floated through her mind.

Her Dad

The Grave

Running

Falling

Rainbow gulped, and softly shook her head, and Dr. Whooves just nodded his head.

"Mhmm. Well... miss Dash, it appears that last night you apparently drank a lot of alcohol, and didn't have much luck when you tried to stand as you fell and hit your head pretty good. It's nothing serious, but you sustained a bit of blood loss, and fractured your left wing."

"How... how long will I be here for Dr.?" Rainbow asked unenthusiastically.

The doctor removed the blanket from Rainbow and slowly removed the heart monitor pads one at a time. Following with the removal of the IV. Rainbow winced a little as the tube was removed from her leg and the area bandaged up.

"You are being discharged this morning. One of your friends has already arrived to help you home."

"Really?" She questioned, remembering her last stay in the hospital... "well it wasn't too bad, I found my love of reading" she thought to herself.

The doctor wheeled over a wheel chair, and helped Rainbow move from the bed into the chair. Once Rainbow was comfortably seated, he began wheeling her out into the waiting room where Applejack was waiting patiently for her.

"Told ya you shouldn't have drank all that cider." She pouted.

"Yeah, well good morning to you too AJ." Rainbow retorted.

The two ponies stared at each other for seconds before erupting in a fit of laughter.

"Well shucks I can't stay mad at you for too long." Applejack said, stifling her laughter. "Good Morning Sugar-cube."

Dr. Whooves placed a packet of paper into Rainbows lap and handed her a quill and ink. "Here you go miss Dash. This is your aftercare information packet, and here on the back is your discharge papers. I just need you to read it and sign your name at the bottom, then you can be on your way."

Rainbow skimmed lightly over the documents and quickly signed her name. She did not want to spend any more time at the hospital, and was ready to get outdoors where she belonged.

Rainbow got out of the wheel chair, and went to the door to leave with Applejack.

"Remember... stay off of that wing for at least a week miss Dash." Dr. Whooves spoke. Rainbow just gave a slight wave of her hoof to show she acknowledged him, and proceeded out into the cool winter day.

During the walk, Rainbow and Applejack had engaged in small chit chat about the prior days events, except for what Rainbow dreamed. Applejack, being a keen observer of Rainbow, noticed that she had been avoiding something in her story, and was determined to get it out of her.

"So sugar-cube, I can't help but think you are hiding a part of the story from me. I mean, you said that when you were unconscious, you had a dream... but won't tell me what happened in it." Applejack stated.

"Yeah, and it's like I told you, I don't REMEMBER what happened in the dream." Rainbow retorted.

"Then why are y'all being so darn tooting defensive about it?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow picked up her pace a little, but just enough to get a bodies length ahead of Applejack. "I am NOT being defensive about ANYTHING! And I am not going to talk about it!" She yelled.

"Talk about what sugar-cube?"

"The dream..." Rainbow spoke as a tear escaped her eye, and slowly ran down her cheek. Applejack didn't miss this, and was immediately apologetic for pushing the matter.

Rainbow stopped walking, and sat on the ground. Applejack followed suit and placed her hoof around her friend. "Ah'm sorry Rainbow, ah really am. Ah shouldn't have pressured you like this... and now yer cryin and I don't want you cryin."

"I'm not crying." She said. She said this so quietly, that Applejack just barely made out what she had said.

Applejack continued to hold her friend close, and rub her back softly to comfort the young mare. "Hey let's get back to the farm. I've got you a room set up, and ah'm sure you'd love a nap." She spoke. Rainbow looked at her and nodded.

To Rainbow, it seemed as if the walk to Sweet Apple Acres never happened. After crying her eyes out, the next thing she knew was laying in bed, in the guest room at Applejack's home. It was a small room, with a single bed, a small chair, and a closet which was full from being used for storage.

The pain had not left Rainbow. She kept reminiscing about the dream. She had never known her mother, but always thought about her. Who she was, what she possibly looked like. Rainbow did not want to think of her as dead. But what her father said in the dream was exactly the same as he told her so many years ago, back when she was just a young filly.

Rainbow turned over, pulling the sheets up to her neck she drifted off to sleep...

Her dreams brought her to a distant memory... many years ago, on the morning before her first day of junior speedster flight school.

"Rainbow!"

The young Rainbow Dash turned to see Lightning Storm, her father, walking into the kitchen, holding a newspaper in his mouth. "Morning Daddy!" She said between bites of her breakfast, with a smile.

He walked by Rainbow, and ruffled her mane as he walked by. "Good morning sweetheart. Are you ready?" he said, while taking a seat at the table.

"Totally!" She spoke enthusiastically.

"That's my girl!"

She finished her breakfast and let her head droop as she faded into thought. A few moments passed before she returned to reality. "Daddy?"

Lightning took his eyes out of the paper to look at his daughter. "What's wrong sweetie?" He spoke.

Rainbow looked away from him, she didn't want to bring this up again, but felt as if she had to. "Do you think mommy will come and see me on my first day at school?"

Lightning looked back down into his paper, turning the page and continuing the story he had been reading before. "Rainbow remember this. Your mom... wasn't cut out to be your mom. She was lazy, self centered, and selfish. You may be too young to understand this, but one day you will. No one is perfect, everyone makes mistakes. You Mom, made a mistake when she asked me to provide her with a foal, as she was not cut out to be a mother. But don't get this wrong Rainbow... YOU are not a mistake, and that's why the day you were born, I divorced your mother, and took custody of you."

She looked up at her father. "Your right daddy, I don't know what that means, but I know I love you, and I love mommy too..."

"I love you too Dashie." Lightning said.

Rainbow woke with tears in her eyes. "I know what you meant now daddy." She spoke through short sobs, clenching the blanket in between her teeth. She continued to lay there, attempting to muffle sounds of her crying into her pillow. She felt a warm touch around her neck and saw Applejack sitting there holding her.

"AJ?" she sobbed.

"Shh. Ah'm not gonna ask if yer OK, cause yer not." She leaned her head against Rainbow's.

"I... had another dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" AJ asked.

She nodded and sat up in the bed. She told AJ about her dreams. About seeing her father on that hill, about being pushed off that mountain and not being able to fly, She did not mention the dream she just had, as she did not want to upset AJ with the things her father had said.

"Sugar-cube..." AJ said. "It was only a dream. You shouldn't let it bother you like this, it's not healthy. I know it's scary, and I know it can feel real. But you know in your heart that the dream was just that... a dream, and that's all it will ever be."

"Thanks." Rainbow said. She didn't know what she was thinking, but she softly nuzzled Applejack before getting up out of the bed."

"Leaving already?" Applejack said through giggles.

"I need to go for a walk and clear my head." Rainbow responded.

Applejack nodded, letting go of her friend. "Don't stay out too late. I'll ring the dinner bell outside before we eat so you can join us."

Rainbow nodded, and left the room. She headed out into the apple fields, walking down the main walkway. There was no snow, despite it being winter. There was no leaves in the trees, the grass was brown. Rainbow hated winter, everything just seemed so lifeless, very unfitting for a pony as lively as she was.

Minutes passed and she reached the area she had originally wanted to go to. She sat down on the embankment of the stream that ran just beyond the boundaries of Sweet Apple Acres. The river had frozen over earlier on in the winter. Rainbow peeked past the ice and could see a few fish swimming around underneath the ice, although they seemed to swim a tad bit slowly.

Laying there, Rainbow stared into the sky, longing for the feeling of the cool air through her mane while zipping throughout all of Equestria. She looked at her bandaged wing, and was reminded with a dull throbbing pain shooting through it. "Darn you wings, you're so weak and feeble compared to the rest of my body." She whispered, while curling up into herself, and a lone tear slipping down her face.

An hour later, dusk had begun to arrive, and Rainbow heard the distinct sound of the bell ringing, signaling that it was time to head back, and she did just that. She was greeted at the door by a waiting Applejack who showed her into the kitchen to an awaiting Apple family, consisting of Big Mac, Granny Smith, and Applebloom.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" Applebloom said, "Sorry about your wing, but I'm glad you're staying with us! We are gonna have SOOOOO much fun!"

"Eeyup" Big Mac responded, and Granny Smith nodded, while slowly rocking back and forth.

"Ah hope you have an appetite for apples sugar-cube!" AJ said while taking her seat.

"Course... I'm starving! What's for dinner?" Rainbow asked.

"AJ took the lid off the serving dish. "Apples."

"Peculiar" Rainbow responded.

"Come again partner?" AJ spoke. "Them books are making you talk all fancy." Everyone let off a few laughs before focusing on dinner. Rainbow looked at the serving dish. It contained a large salad with chunks of apples and radishes, apple-strudels, tarts, and an apple pie for dessert.

Dinner had come and gone in what seemed like a blink of an eye and the Apple family had retired to the living room for the remainder of the evening. Granny smith sat in her rocking chair knitting away, while Applebloom and her older sister were engaged in small talk about the days events, and Big McIntosh was skimming through the farmers almanac. Rainbow, on the other hand was sitting outdoors, under a bare apple tree, staring up into the winter night.

Rainbow watched a few shooting stars make their way across the night sky, disappearing almost as fast as they had come. Applejack had come over unnoticed and draped a small blanket over Rainbow, who in turn, glanced slowly over at her. "Thanks," Rainbow said, as Applejack took a seat next to her.

"Ya know sugar-cube, if yer gonna come out here, ya should at least have brought something with ya to keep warm."

"Yeah yeah," Rainbow said, continuing her star-gazing.

"Ah never seen this side of ya before sugar." AJ said, while joining in on the star-gazing. "Ah had no idea you were interested in this kind of stuff."

Rainbow blinked, she was quite surprised of herself as well. "I didn't know either, and I'm not sure if I really am or not. It's just... I came out here to do some thinking and happened to start looking up here, ya know... maybe try and find some answers."

"Rainbow, ah don't know if this will help you find your answer or not." Applejack spoke. Rainbow took her eyes out of the clouds, and focused her attention on her friend next to her. "Ah know you don't have any memories of yer mom, heck I don't have many of my parents either. They both passed away when I was 5."

Rainbow leaned her head onto her friends neck and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry AJ, I never knew. Somehow I had a guess of what happened, but I didn't know how to ask."

AJ shook her head and looked at her friend. "Don't worry about it. What ah'm trying to say and all is that... I know that wherever yer mom is, that she loves you very much."

"Yeah right." Rainbow thought to herself, remembering what her father had said.

"When ah lost my parents Rainbow... I was pretty hurt, but Big McIntosh told me something that really made a lot of sense to me. He said... the past is just that... the past... you can't change what happened, but you will always have good memories to pull from it. Instead of thinking about the things that made you sad, you should focus on the things that made you smile."

"Yeah you're right AJ," Rainbow said, pulling her head away to look her at her friend. "I shouldn't let this bother me. It's so UNCOOL!"

AJ laughed at her. She stood up and glanced at the house, then turned back to face her friend. "How about we go inside and get on off ta bed? I gotta help Granny Smith and Big McIntosh in the morning."

"Hmm?" Rainbow whispered.

"Well they are leaving at dawn, headin up ta Fillydelphia to pick up some supplies for this here plantin season comin up."

"Your not going with them?" Rainbow asked.

"Nah, I'd rather not. Ah don't like them cities. Plus someone needs ta keep ya company while yer here." She replied.

"Ah I'll be up doing sonic rainbooms tomorrow so go. Don't let me hold you back." Rainbow said to her, as they began their walk back.

"No sugar-cube, you're staying off that wing for at least a week."

"What?!" Rainbow yelled. "Why a week?!"

"Because that's what your aftercare packet says. You know, the doctors always right and all."

Rainbow shrugged. "Fine fine, we'll do it your way."

"Glad ta hear it sugar-cube, now lets go on and get to bed. Ah gotta get up early and all, and you need your rest."

"I'm NOT sick AJ, I just have a sprained wing." Rainbow argued.

Applejack laughed it off.

"Hey what's funny? This isn't a laughing matter!" Rainbow said.

AJ continued to walk, further and further away from Rainbow, who stood there pouting.

"Hey! Are you listening AJ?" Rainbow yelled.

"Eenope!" Applejack yelled back, in her best Bic McIntosh impression.

Rainbow chuckled and followed after her.

The two of them headed into the house, and headed off to bed. Rainbow, sat at the edge of her bed, and stared at the apple fields, deep in thought. "This... really isn't good." She thought to herself. "I need to get healed and leave asap. I don't want to end up hurting our friendship." After a few more moments of solitary thinking, Rainbow pulled herself under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

In the other bedroom, AJ was hanging her stetson on the post next to her bed having thoughts about the day. "Rainbow, why are you acting all defenseless lately?" She thought to herself. "It can't be because ya wing is injured... and it can't be because of those dreams, it's SO unlike ya.

As she laid in her bed, Applejack watched the clock on her wall. One hour passed, then came two. She tossed and turned, but she just could not seem to make herself comfortable. She got out of bed, and opened her door. "Maybe ah just need a glass of water or something." She said to herself. She trotted along out of her room, walking softly as to not wake up her sleeping family members. She stopped herself just outside of Rainbows room. Not realizing what she was doing, she opened the door to see her friend laying in her bed.

She watched, as Rainbow softly whimpered in her sleep. She walked over and placed a hoof on her head, and gently rubbed her. "Rainbow?" She whispered. She watched as her friend became still, and slowly opened her eyes. "You OK?"

Rainbow shook her head. "I'm... fine..."

"You're not fine stupid..." AJ whispered, she slowly pushed herself into the bed beside her friend.

"AJ... no... this is wrong." Rainbow said, pushing herself to the far end of the bed up against the wall.

"What's wrong about this?" AJ asked, looking Rainbow straight in the eyes.

"This... you... being... in bed... with me." Rainbow said slowly through muffled pants.

"Maybe..." AJ said. "But... I finally figured out what was wrong with you Rainbow."

"I told you... nothing is wrong... I'm fine!" Rainbow retorted.

AJ shook her head. "You're not fine... You're just... lonely."

Rainbow didn't reply. She knew what she said was true.

"OK then, if it's so wrong... I'll stay here, only until you fall asleep... then I'll leave. Deal?" Applejack bartered.

"Sure." Rainbow replied.

It only took a matter of minutes before the young Pegasus drifted off into sleep. Once her breathing became soft and steady, AJ began to pull herself out of the bed, but was stopped when her friends legs wrapped around her body.

"Rainbow?" She whispered. But she didn't get a reply.

"Stupid..." She thought. "You really are lonely after all."

Applejack watched her friend for a few moments before shutting her own eyes. This time, the restlessness left her, and she finally fell asleep, in the arms of her best friend.

xxxxxxxxxx

Morning came quickly at the Apple house. The smell of the morning dew, and the sounds of the birds and the crickets were part of a normal days routine for the Apple family. But today, instead of getting to work, they were busy packing up their luggage to head on out to Fillydelphia for the weekend to pick up some seeds and fertilizer for the upcoming growing season.

Big Mac had finished his breakfast and noticed that they were one pony short... two if you counted Rainbow Dash. Big Mac saw Applebloom packing her shampoos and a few blankets into one suitcase, while Granny Smith was making sure she had all her knitting supplies packed away.

As he was putting a few books into his own suitcase, Big Mac called over to Granny Smith who was now sitting in her rocking chair, taking the pressure off her old knees while she waited to leave. "Granny... have you seen Applejack this morning?"

Granny Smith shook her head, and Big Mac knew to take it as a no. "What about you Applebloom?" He asked his young sister.

"Nope! Sure haven't!" she said. "But I'll go look for her if you want me to."

Big Mac shook his head. "Eenope, don't worry about it Applebloom. I'll go up and get her... she's probably still sleeping."

Big Mac walked up the stairs, not taking any particular care to make sure not to wake up Rainbow, as he forgot she was even still here. He knocked softly on Applejack's bedroom door, and after not receiving a reply, he pushed it open gently to see that she was no where to be found. He noticed that her stetson was still hung up, and that she never leaves the house without it. "Maybe the bathroom?" He asked himself. He shut the door and proceeded to walk down the hallway, He stopped just outside the guest room where Rainbow was sleeping, just now noticing that the door was wide open. He peeked inside and was flabbergasted as he saw his sister sleeping in the arms of her best friend. "This won't continue." He whispered to himself as he walked out of the room.

"Did ya find her?" Granny Smith called to Big Mac as he was walking down the stairs into the living room.

"Yeah shes... sleeping." He said. "Probably won't be up for awhile."

"Well she probably needs the sleep. Probably stayed up too late... oh well, we'll leave her a note on the table then." Big Mac nodded to his grandmother as she said this. He didn't like this, the idea of his sister possibly being a filly fooler. He would make sure it doesn't continue.

Two more hours passed before Applejack had started to show any signs of life. She opened her eyes and looked around at her strange surroundings, then she fixated on Rainbow's muzzle which was only inches away from her's. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft rhythmic breathing emanating from Rainbow's sleeping body, and just listening to it she felt more tranquil than she ever had before in her life. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay here much longer, she needed to use the bathroom, and she needed to help pack...

"Pack?" She asked herself. "Oh crap! I have to help pack!" She whispered to herself. "Rainbow.. pss Rainbow!"

Rainbow didn't budge, and when Applejack attempted to leave the confinement of Rainbow's arms, she was met with amazing strength, as she was unable to move them off of her body. "Rainbow... I'm sorry I don't wanna wake you!" She pleaded through whispers.

Rainbow heard her this time, and gently stirred, releasing her grasp on her friend. Applejack took this chance to leave the bed before she was held back again.

She yawned as she walked down the stairs into an unusually quiet living room. She looked all around but did not see a trace of any of her family members. "Mac? Applebloom?! Grandma?" She called out into the empty house, but did not get a reply. She walked into the kitchen and saw a small piece of parchment on the table, she picked it up and read it softly.

Applejack,

Didn't wanna wake you and your friend up. Don't worry about us, we managed fine. I decided that we were gonna head up to Manehatten after Fillydelphia for a small vacation. I'm sure you won't mind, but we wanted to let you know we'll be gone for a about a week now.

Big Mac.

P.S I need to speak to you when we return.

She sat the letter back down onto the kitchen table and grabbed an apple out of the basket which rested upon the same table. Finishing it in 3 bites, she walked sleepily back up to the room where Rainbow was sleeping. A slight blush came over her cheeks as she crawled back under the covers, to be met with gentle arms.

"I was wondering if you were gonna come back." A sleepy Rainbow said, grinning slightly at her surprised friend.

"Yeah well, you looked so peaceful laying there ah couldn't help myself." Applejack replied, being careful not to look into Rainbow's eyes, as somehow maybe not looking at her will help hide the fact that she was blushing madly.

"Oh?" Rainbow cooed. Moving her head slowly closer to Applejack's, to the point that their muzzles were now touching.

Applejack was now gazing into her pink eyes. "Rainbow?" she whispered, as Rainbow slowly leaned forward and gave her a little kiss. Not realizing what she had just done.

A couple seconds went by, and the reality of what just happened came to light for Rainbow, as she quickly pulled away from her friend. "Sorry AJ..." she hastily said. "I don't know what.."

Before Rainbow could react, Applejack was on top of her, locking her lips around Rainbow's. This completely surprised Rainbow, who in return closed her eyes and pushed harder against Applejack's lips. A few brief moments passed before AJ had to pull away for air gasping.

Rainbow gazed into AJ's eyes as she slowly regained her composure, pulling herself firmly into Rainbow's body. Rainbow winced a bit as Applejack unknowingly brushed her hoof across her bad wing.

"Sorry Rainbow..." AJ whispered, but Rainbow only shook her head and pulled AJ tighter into her embrace.

"I was scared yesterday..." Rainbow stated.

Applejack looked up into her pink eyes. "Of what?"

"I was scared... that if... I showed you my feelings it would tear our friendship apart." Rainbow said, slowly rubbing AJ's back as she spoke.

"Awe shucks sugar-cube. Ain't nothing like that gonna ever tear us apart." AJ said softly. Returning the embrace.

Rainbow held her close, as she looked out the window. She saw flocks of birds flying by, which meant that spring was closing in. She closed her eyes, and a took a deep breath as she rested her head on top of AJ's. "What... do we do from here?"

"Hmm?" AJ hummed.

"Well... you and I..." Rainbow said.

AJ lifted her head a little, causing Rainbow to pull hers away. "Let's not worry about that right now Rainbow. Let's just enjoy the moment." She said, as she closed her eyes, and pressed her muzzle up against Rainbow's once more.

They laid in that bed for the remainder of the day, only leaving it when it had become time to eat dinner.

The following week was full of new surprises, feelings, and learning experiences for the two ponies. They had spent their days playing outdoors, running through the fields, and sleeping under recently budding apple trees. Rainbow had moved from the guest room into AJ's room on the second night, when she realized that the guest bed was just a tiny bit too small for two ponies to share while AJ's could comfortably hold 3, "not like that would ever happen" Rainbow thought to herself.

It was on the 8th day that Rainbow went back to the hospital and learned that her wing had fully healed and that she could use it again in moderation. She was both happy and sad as this meant it was time to leave the house where she had spent the last week and head back up into her cloud house, which by now, would need some serious cleaning.

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was doing some spring cleaning in the kitchen when she heard a sound at the door and turned to see her family had returned from the trip. "Hey y'all, how was the trip?" AJ called out to them from the kitchen.

Applebloom came barreling into the kitchen and latched onto her big sisters leg, which almost caused the young mare to topple over on top of her. "Oh sis, I missed you a LOT!"

Applejack brushed her young sisters mane and gave her a small hug. "I missed you too Applebloom. Now I really need to go help unpack."

"No no you don't need ta help with anything." Big Mac said, as he walked into the kitchen. "AJ, did you get the letter I left you?"

Applejack thought for a second, almost forgetting the letter ever existed, but quickly remembered it, and remembered what it had said at the end...

P.S I need to speak to you when we return.

"Oh yeah big bro, what did you need to talk about?" Applejack said, swallowing what saliva existed in her mouth out of pure nervousness, she had a feeling she knew what it was about.

"Upstairs... in private." He replied.

The two of them walked upstairs into Applejack's room. Big Mac shut the door, while Applejack took a seat on her bed. She looked at Big Mac who looked down, almost disappointed.

"What are ya tryin to do sis?" He blurted out.

"Come again?" She replied, unsure as to what he was asking.

"What are ya doin in bed with Rainbow? Are ya tryin to get yerself confused or somethin?"

Applejack looked at the floor. She knew it was gonna be something like this. She knew all along that her brother might not approve of her relationship with Rainbow if he were to figure it out. "Ah'm not confused about anything big brother."

Big Mac walked closer to her and took a seat on the bed next to her. "AJ... you're a mare... she's a mare..."

"And I love her very much!" She shouted, eyes wide open.

Big Mac shook his head, while brushing his mane aside. "Think about Applebloom... what will she think if she found out yer a filly fooler? How would that affect her?"

"Ah think she wouldn't mind it one bit as long as her big sis is happy." AJ said, eyes to the floor.

"Well ah don't think it's natural sis... nothing good can ever come from a relationship like that. You can't have children... you wouldn't have a future with that... I just want you to be happy, ah don't think you should see her anymore..."

Tears streamed down Applejack's face as she sat on her bed. "At least... we'd be happy..." she said to him, and she ran out the door, down the stairs, and ran out the door. Little did she know that Granny Smith had overheard the entire conversation that had just taken place.

A minute later Big Mac walked down into the living room, with his head hung low. "Ah think you were too hard on her there Mac." Granny said, as she rocked back and forth in her rocking chair.

"Maybe... but I can't sit back and watch her make a mistake..." He replied.

"Ah would think... the only mistake she could make... would be being unhappy to please others." Granny said, looking out the window from her rocking chair, seeing her granddaughter disappearing onto the horizon of the farm.

"Ah don't know what you mean by that grandma."

"One day when you're in love mac, you will understand." Granny said, as she slowly closed her eyes for her afternoon nap.

Away from Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow was up high in the cloud house doing some cleaning. She spent the next few hours dusting furniture, doing laundry, and repairing the cloud walls that Tank had devoured in Rainbow's absence.

Cleaning her fridge was the biggest challenge of all for Rainbow, as all of her food had spoiled. As soon as she opened it, she was overcome with the smell of rotting food, and it seemed that her ice cream had melted all over the freezer. Her ears folded back and she almost began to cry as she started the task of cleaning the horrible mess.

"I should have asked Twilight to fly up here and help herself to my food while I was gone." Rainbow said to herself while throwing the rag she used in the trash, not wanting to attempt to clean that. Rainbow looked around and once she was satisfied with the cleanliness of her house, she proceeded to her bedroom, where she grabbed a bathrobe. "I guess... I'll take a bath... " She said, noticing the sweat that had matted her blue coat.

As Rainbow was soaking away in the tub, she heard the odd sound of knocking at her front door. After the first knock she waited, and once again another knock was heard. "Be there in a second!" Rainbow shouted from the tub. She quickly got out of the tub. After shaking the water off her coat, she pulled the purple bathrobe over her and tied the draw string on it. Upon arriving at her door, she opened it to see Twilight hovering just in front of it.

"Hey Rainbow" Twilight said.

"Uh, hi Twilight... come on in." Rainbow replied.

A few moments later Rainbow was bringing two cups of tea over to the kitchen table where Twilight was sitting waiting for her.

"So..." Twilight said, taking a sip of her tea. "How's your wing?"

"It's fine I guess." Rainbow replied.

"That's good. I was worried after you fell. I wanted to come and see you in the hospital, but the Princess summoned me back to Canterlot on the day you were admitted. And I just now got back."

"It's ok." Rainbow said, taking a sip of her tea, looking out the window, just barely seeing Sweet Apple Acres on the horizon.

"You're... quiet Rainbow... is something the matter?" Twilight asked Rainbow, who only lifted an eyebrow at her friend.

"Um... nothings... wrong I don't think. I'm just... it's nothing."

"Hmm?" Twilight hummed.

"I'm sad that I had to leave AJ's house this morning, but I'm also happy that I was able to come home too."

"I heard from Rarity that she had seen Applejack's family in Fillydelphia. She was there for a few days, and stopped by Canterlot to see me on her way back. Did you go with them?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow sat her tea cup down, shaking her head. "No... Applejack and I stayed at her house."

Twilight batted her eyelashes at hearing this, her friends... staying together in a house... alone? "So... what did you guys do?"

Rainbow told Twilight about everything that happened during her stay with Applejack. From napping under the trees, to the stories they told each other at night, and also... her first kiss... to which Rainbow blushed as she remembered the details of the event.

"This isn't good." Twilight said with a stutter. "Are you serious Rainbow? You can't be in a relationship with AJ! You're both mare's! It could never work! Think about what everypony in Ponyville would say! You're just confused right? You've never had a colt-friend before, so maybe you were just curious? And maybe the same for her?"

"I'm NOT Confused!" Rainbow shouted.

"Yes you ARE!" Twilight shouted in return. "Two mare's cannot form a romantic relationship together! It's unnatural!"

"Says WHO?!" Rainbow yelled at her, throwing her hooves up in the air and shaking her head. "Why would I CARE what ANYPONY thought about me?! Since when do I care what others think? Who says it's unnatural? And why aren't you happy for us Twilight? Aren't friends there for each other?"

Twilight hung her head low and stared at the floor. She was ashamed at herself for doubting her friend. "No Rainbow... you're right."

"I am?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight looked back up at her friend and nodded, tears streaming from her eyes. "If you're happy, then I should be happy too right? And you're right... you shouldn't care about what others think... if you're truly in love... then... you should be with her... no matter what anypony says."

Rainbow walked over and gave her friend a hug. "Thanks Twi" she whispered to her.

The hours passed as Rainbow and Twilight spent the afternoon talking about the new books that each of them had currently read, and about the new Daring Do book which would be in Ponyville next week. "Daring Do and The Half Blood Unicorn." They said in unison as reading the excerpt in the Ponyville newspaper.

"Already a number one hit in Fillydelphia!" Screamed Rainbow.

"I knew that Unicorn would turn traitor to the Princess!" Shouted Twilight.

They looked at each other and erupted in laughter.

"I should get going Rainbow." Twilight said, seeing that it was dark outside now.

"Ohmygosh, time flew by sooooooo fast today Twi." Rainbow said, walking her friend to the door. "Thanks for coming to visit me."

"No problem Rainbow, I really wanted to check up on you after your fall." Twilight said.

"Goodnight." They said in unison, and once again shared a small giggle.

That night, Rainbow tossed and turned in her bed, unable to fall asleep. Her mind kept drifting away to the thoughts of her mare-friend, how she must be all warm and cozy in her bed. Was she sound asleep? Or was she full of restlessness just as Rainbow was. These thoughts plagued Rainbows mind as she kept watching out the window from the warm, soft confines of her bed.

Another hour passed and she got out of bed. "OK this is getting ridiculous." She said. Walking to her front door. "OK..." she said, and she left, taking off beginning her flight towards her mare-friend.

She was crying... Applejack was in her bed, bundled up, softly sobbing... unable to fall asleep. Her mind kept drifting back to the prior weeks events, but every time, her thoughts were interrupted by the lecture that Big Mac had given her earlier this day. She looked over to her window as she heard a soft tapping noise on the glass, and there was Rainbow floating softly outside the window, tapping on it, with a huge grin on her face.

"Rainbow.. go away." AJ said to her friend through sobs.

"Hey... why are you crying?" Rainbow said softly, worry filling her voice.

"Please just... this won't ever work out... please..." AJ cried.

Rainbow gently pulled the window open, and starting to push herself through it.

"Rainbow no... leave please... forget about last week..."

Rainbow backed away from the window, her ears drooping low. "OK..." she whispered... tears dripping from her eyes. "Why?" She thought to herself.

AJ watched as her mare-friend started to slowly fly away, but she couldn't hold herself back. "Don't go!" She called out to Rainbow through tears.

Rainbow stopped in midair, turning around to see AJ standing by her window, pleading for her to return, in which she did. Rainbow slowly flew back, and entered the window, and was immediately embraced before she could get her feet planted onto the floor of the bedroom.

"Ah'm sorry Rainbow... ah really am." She said, while holding her mare-friend tightly.

"What's wrong AJ? Why do you say we won't work out."

"Ah don't know if we will... Big Mac was rather upset to find out that ah'm a filly fooler... ah don't want my family ta disown meh."

"We ain't gonna disown ya deary..." Said a week and feeble voice.

AJ and Rainbow turned in surprise to see old Granny Smith slowly walking into the bedroom.

"But... Granny... Ah'm a..." Granny stopped her, softly putting her hoof to the side of AJ's face.

"Hush Applejack... ah love ya... ah'll always love ya... and if ya want yerself a mare-friend instead of a colt-friend, why then ah couldn't be more happy for ya." Granny said softly, wiping the tears from her granddaughter's eyes. "And ah couldn't be more happy that yeh chose Rainbow to be yer mare-friend, she and you are so alike."

"But..." AJ said through sobs. "Big Mac... he doesn't approve... he never will."

"Shush..." her grandmother said. "Ah had a talk with yer brother earlier... and even if he won't approve... he'll never disown ya Applejack... ye know our family ain't like that."

Rainbow pulled away from AJ, so that Granny Smith could give her granddaughter a hug. "Now ah best be getting on off ta bed now..." Granny broke away from the hug to face Rainbow. "Feel free ta spend the night anytime ya want there Rainbow."

Rainbow nodded, and thanked her, as she walked out of the room to go to bed.

"Ya... wanna spend the night Rainbow?" AJ said nervously.

Rainbow softly pushed her muzzle against her mare-friend, who simple closed her eyes and pushed back harder.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rainbow whispered.

The two of them slept soundly that night. There was no restlessness, no bad dreams, and no more tears were shed that night. AJ slept soundly knowing that her grandmother supported her sexual preference, and Rainbow slept well, just by having her mare-friend in her hooves.


	2. Act 2: Divulge Upon The Darkness

It was a glorious spring afternoon in Ponyville; the birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing, and it seemed like everypony was out and about in good spirits. Everywhere you looked, there were only smiles to be seen. At the heart of Ponyville, a few hundred feet away from town hall, many ponies were gathering to watch the recent construction: a new home was being built and by the looks of it, it was almost complete.

It was a small home, big enough for one or two ponies to live in. There was a small yard, with a few shrubs, and a rose bush by the mailbox. The soft white exterior was elaborately adorned with floral inspired trim work leading up to the roof which was topped with rosy red shingles. It was to say the least, a home that was unusually simple and out of place for Ponyville.

On the horizon, a Pegasi drawn carriage was approaching Ponyville at a moderate speed. It seemed as if everypony in town had gathered to witness its arrival. As the carriage drew ever closer, it began its descent upon the town, and before long landed in front of town hall. The door of the carriage swung open, and in its wake a small orange Pegasus walked out and onto the sandy path. The carriage attendant retrieved two suitcases from the carriage and placed them on the ground next to their owner, and in the blink of an eye, he had left and the carriage was nothing more than a dot on the horizon.

Everypony was staring in awe at the new resident of Ponyville: an orange Pegasus, with a long gray mane, and matching tail. She wore silver hoof shoes and had a large purple bow in her mane. Extending her wings, she gracefully floated off of the ground and grabbed her bags with her front hooves, but was stopped as mayor Mare approached her.

"You must be new; my name is mayor Mare, and am mayor of Ponyville." She said extending a hoof.

"The name's Shooting Star," she replied, placing one bag on the ground and extending her hoof to form a hoofshake.

Mayor Mare smiled warmly as she pulled away from the hoofshake. "How about a little tour of our town?" she asked. "Would anyone care to..."

"Oh hey there Star," came a voice from behind the crowd of ponies. Everypony turned to see Rainbow Dash making her way through the crowd, being followed by Applejack.

"Hey Dash!" Star called out, making her way through the crowd to meet her friend who welcomed her with a hoof pump. "Staying out of trouble?"

"Yeah right!" Rainbow laughed.

"Same Rainbow Dash I remember."

"Hey let us help you with your bags, then we can hang out or something." Rainbow suggested, taking the bag out of Star's hoof; Applejack following suit with the other bag which was still sitting on the ground.

"And you are?" Star asked at the pony who was grabbing her belongings.

"Oh that's Applejack, I told you about her." Rainbow stated, staring googly-eyed at her marefriend. "Now then..."

Star floated there bewildered, "I know Dash likes her, but I didn't know she was this attracted to her" she thought, watching the two take her bags up to the door of the house, waiting for her to open the door so that they could set the bags inside. "Hey Dash... could you give me like an hour or two to get settled in here? Then we can hang out: maybe you can invite your other friends?"

Rainbow floated at her door, blinking quickly. "Yeah... sure" she said, turning and nodding to Applejack. "We'll see what everypony is up to, and hopefully they can join us."

"Sounds great!" Star said, "maybe we can all do dinner or something? I haven't eaten since I left this morning, and I could sure use some food."

"Definitely." Rainbow said.

"It was nice meetin yah Star, ah look forward to talking to ya tonight." Applejack spoke, before turning to leave with her marefriend.

Star watched as Rainbow and Applejack walked through the crowd who backed up almost instantly to form a passage way for them to walk through. Unknowing to everypony, she had taken great interest in the farm pony, watching her carefully as she disappeared through the town with Rainbow. Letting a slight snort escape her nostrils, she proceeded into her house to begin the chore of unpacking.

Knowing that they had time to kill, Rainbow and AJ took their time in tracking down their friends. They started with Fluttershy and Rarity's houses since they were the furthest away from Twilight's, where they usually will meet, and finished up at Pinkie Pie's house.

Lastly the two headed over to Twilight's house. Rainbow knocked on the door, and seconds later was greeted warmly by Twilight, who invited her two friends inside.

Twilight showed her friends to the table they we're accustomed to sitting together at, and quickly disappeared into the kitchen, only to reappear moments later with a tray hovering above her head.

"Thanks Twi," Rainbow spoke as she accepted a cup of tea from her friend.

Twilight took a seat across the table and smiled at her two friends who were sitting unusually close to each other. "So..." she began, "are you two?"

In unison, Rainbow and AJ both nodded.

Twilight smiled gently at her friends, "are you both happy?"

"You bet we are!" Rainbow exclaimed excitedly.

Applejack nodded, taking a sip of her tea. "Ah'm happier than ah've been in a long time Twilight. Ah don't know if big Mac will ever accept it, but that doesn't really matter."

Twilight shook her head back and forth. "No it sure doesn't AJ. So... have you told the others yet?"

"Actually." Rainbow began. "You remember when I told you about Star?"

"Star?" Twilight asked.

"You forgot? I met her at that weather meeting a month ago." Rainbow added.

"Oh!" Twilight said enthusiastically. "I remember now! What about her?"

"Well... she arrived today finally." Rainbow spoke, taking another sip from her tea, finishing her cup. "We are going to hang out and do dinner tonight, and we were wondering if you would come along? Everypony else is coming, and are gonna meet us here."

"Of course I'll come." Twilight said, while using her magic to place everyponies cups on the tray. "As long as you don't get drunk again and wake up in the hospital again." She said, while bringing the tray into the kitchen.

"Also..." Applejack said softly. "Maybe tonight's a good time ta tell everypony about us Rainbow."

Rainbow leaned over and nuzzled her marefriend gently. "You bet."

Twilight returned into the main room of the library. A smile formed on her face as she saw her two friends sitting there with their heads rested against each others. "To think I once thought it was impossible for two mares to love each other. Oh how wrong I was to think that. Oh! That will make for a wonderful letter to the princess." She thought to herself as she took a seat back down at the table with her friends.

A few moments had passed before a soft, almost inaudible knocking could be heard from the door. Twilight approached it and opened it carefully to see Fluttershy standing there, with Rarity approaching close behind.

"Umm hello Twilight... Rainbow said we were meeting here if thats... umm... ok with you, that is." Fluttershy said softly, almost barely above a whisper.

She smiled warmly at Fluttershy, gesturing for her to come in.

"Why hello darling," Rarity said as she approached the library. "What lovely weather today, am I not right?"

"Yes Rarity, it sure is lovely." Twilight replied.

"My oh my yes, it's warm yet, not too hot, and such a light breez... oh here comes Pinkie Pie."

Rarity walked into the library as Twilight watched Pinkie hopped quickly down the dirt path and drew closer to the library.

"Hi Twilight!"

"Hi Pinkie, come on in." Twilight replied, staring at her friend who continued to hop in place uncontrollably.

"Oh Twilight aren't you excited? Cause I'm sure excited! There's a new pony in town, and you know what that means! Don't you? Well i'm sure you do, cause when a new pony comes to town I just HAVE to become friends with them, and you know what good friends do right? Right! They throw each other... PARTIES!" A burst of confetti shot from Pinkie's mouth as she finished gasping out her last word.

"Yes well, come on in Pinkie, you're the last one." Twilight said, allowing Pinkie to walk inside, and closed the door quickly after her.

"Hey Twi?" Rainbow spoke up, almost impossible to hear through Pinkie's constant rambling in the background.

"Yes Rainbow?"

"I'm gonna go get Star now. We'll meet you at the cafe?" Rainbow asked.

"Sure." Twilight nodded, opening the door for Rainbow.

With a quick stretch of her wings, Rainbow took off into the sky leaving the library in a cloud of dust. She flew up high into the clouds, needing to waste a few minutes to give her friends a head start to the cafe. As she approached the layer of clouds up above her, she noticed her Star laying amongst them, obviously trying to not be found by anypony. Rainbow landed on the cloud next to her, which startled her, as she was not expecting anypony to approach her.

"Hey Star what's up? Well besides us I guess." Rainbow laughed.

"Hey Dash... not too much" she began, gazing off into the distance. "I'm just... adjusting, I guess."

"Yeah I know what you mean" Rainbow began. "I'm guessing you're up here because you're worried about not fitting in?"

Star only nodded.

"Well..." Rainbow spoke in her usual confident tone. "When I first came here I was in the same boat as you. I stood out because of my Rainbow colored mane most of all."

"I can imagine." Star added.

Rainbow nodded and continued, "For awhile I watched as everypony stared at me, and they were always mumbling things to each other... I knew they were saying things about me."

"Well you know how most ponies are dash. They aren't too accepting of anything outside of the norm."

"Yeah for real." Rainbow spoke, looking towards the horizon as the sun had began to make its descent for the evening. "And now... lately... I'm getting those same reactions from everypony all over again but you know what?"

"What?" She asked.

"In the end... who cares what they think about you? If you know you're a good pony, and you don't mean any harm... who cares what they say? In the end it doesn't matter. As long as you have good friends, that's all you need" she continued, thinking back to her friends down on the ground, and of Applejack in particular.

"When did you become such a nerd Dash... that story was mushy... so UNCOOL! But seriously... thanks."

Rainbow laughed it off. Never before in her life had she been insulted and complimented at the same time. "Hey Star..." she spoke softly, "everypony should be at the cafe waiting for us... do you still wanna go to dinner with us?"

Star looked towards Rainbow, then towards the town below. "Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Star, where are you from?" asked Twilight, as she was finishing up her sandwich.

"Skydome" Star replied.

"Skydome?" Rainbow asked... "I thought you said you were from Manehatten?"

Star completely ignored Rainbow, who called her out on her lie right away.

Twilight placed her tea cup on the table in front of her as thought about what Star had just said. "So... just where IS Skydome at? I have never heard of it before," she said.

"Skydome? What's that? Sounds like a big ball in the sky!" Pinkie exclaimed, hopping up and down cheerfully. "I bet they throw AWESOME parties!"

Stars' eyes slowly dropped from Pinkie and onto the table in front of her. "No..."

"Hmm? What's wrong there sugarcube?" AJ asked, noticing the sadness emanating from Stars' eyes.

"Skydome... it's a horrible place, full of mean ponies... Everywhere, at any time you could be robbed... ponies get hurt there all the time... I don't want to go back. I had to get away from that place because, it is only a matter of time before something happens to me," she said, looking away from the other ponies.

Twilight walked over and put her hoof around Stars' back. "Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..."

Star shook her head. "No, no... it's ok, really."

"Are you sure darling?" Rarity cooed softly. "Oh that reminds me, I have a dress at the boutique I would be honored if you would model it for me!" she spoke enthusiastically, looking over Star in intricate detail.

"Um... no I mustn't." Star whispered.

"Oh but darling, it would match your purple eyes quite marvelously." Rairty pleaded, forming her lips into her trademark pout, almost graveling at Stars' hooves.

It took most of Applejacks' strength to pull Rarity away from Star. "Calm on down Sugarcube... ah'm sure she'll say yes when she's ready."

"But... but Applejack." Rarity pleaded.

"No no sugarcube, later!" Applejack said, as she sat back down next to Rainbow, who placed her hoof on her back.

Twilight watched the two of them, sitting there nonchalantly, their friend oblivious to their relationship with each other. Clearing her throat, Twilight spoke: "Maybe it's time you two."

"Time for what Twilight? Whatever do you mean?" Rarity asked.

"Why yes Twilight, please tell us" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight looked around at her friends, seeing them all looking at her, full of questions. "Umm well that's not for..."

Pinkie, hearing this, jumped up and screamed, "It must be a PARTY!"

"PINKIE!" the group said in unison.

A few seconds passed as Pinkie slowly sat back down. "Ahem, well what I was trying to say is that... it's not for me to say." Twilight said, extending her hoof towards Rainbow and Applejack. "It's for them to say."

Applejack looked at Rainbow, who smiled back at her. "Should we do this sugarcube?" she asked.

"You betcha," replied Rainbow.

The two of them stood up, only to be met with 5 sets of eyes locked on theirs. "Well the thing is..." Rainbow started.

"Oh I know!" Pinkie shouted.

"You... do?" AJ asked.

"Yeah!" Pinkie replied. "Something happened to Rainbow's house. Last time I went by it was gone, and I was super sad because I didn't know where to find her. But then I saw her helping out at the apple farm, so I knew she was ok, but didn't want to bother her because she looked so super busy. So yeah, you don't need to say anything Dashie, we'll all help you rebuild your house in whatever way we can."

"Oh Rainbow, why didn't you say anything to us, we're your friends. We would have helped you out." Fluttershy whispered.

Rainbow raised her hoof. "Guys..."

"Rainbow, if you need a place to stay, feel free to stay at the boutique." Rarity offered.

"Guys!" Rainbow shouted.

Everypony became silent, their eyes once again fixed upon Rainbows'.

"My house is gone because I chose to get rid of it." She said.

"Guys... what Rainbow and I are tryin to say is that... well... for the last month, we've been dating."

A gasp escaped the mouth of everypony who heard. Twilight smiled at them as they stood there holding each other, blushing madly.

"Wait.. wait... but you are both mares..." Rarity said.

"Yes... yes we are Rarity! And we both love each other very much!" Rainbow pleaded.

"Oh Rainbow... Applejack... I'm sooooooo happy for you two." Fluttershy cooed. She walked over and gave both of them a hug. "I've always been wondering who the first one would be to start dating. I think it's wonderful that you two are dating because, I know that you two will be very happy together, and that's what I want from my friends. I want them to fall in love with someone who is special to them."

"Well, if you two are certain... then I see no problems with it." Spoke Rarity. Seconds passed before her eyes snapping open, full of gleam. "Oh I will just HAVE to make you two some matching dresses. Oh my! The possibilities are endless."

Applejack walked over to Rarity, slowly reaching over, she put her hooves around her friends neck. "Thanks sugarcube. Glad y'all approve."

As Applejack regained her place next to Rainbow, a sudden burst of confetti covered the two mares and the area was soon covered in colorful balloons. "Party! Look half of Ponyville is here!" Pinkie shouted. The group looked over and noticed that there was indeed half of the town standing in awe of the celebration. One by one the ponies entered the cafe's outdoor picnic area, some were standing around in idle chitchat. Others were dancing with each other, while Pinkie could be seen in the back loading more confetti into her party cannon, before setting it off for a second blast.

Applejack held Rainbow close as they watched the party unfold. They stood in awe, never understanding just how Pinkie could get half of the town here without any notice of their relationship. As they held one another, their bodies started rocking in a slow rhythmic pattern. Now in the middle of the spotlight, they slow danced to the melody of a song so familiar, yet a song they hadn't yet heard.

_This day is going to be perfect._

_The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small._

_At the start of every day, In her arms I will awake._

_Until one day when I must bid that mare farewell. _

One by one the town ponies who had been tending to their own small groups, took notice on the two ponies who were dancing together off in the distance. Some stood watching happily, while others left in disgust. But to the two who were dancing, this moment was one to be remembered.

_This day is going to be perfect._

_The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small._

_While some of them may not agree, with what you say you see in me,_

_The ones who matter most will stay beside our side. _

Rarity and Fluttershy approached the circle which was now forming around Rainbow and AJ. Everypony who remained behind stood silently and watched happily at the two mares who had basically announced their love for each other. Noticing tears in her eyes, Fluttershy handed Rarity a napkin, who took it graciously. Star remained seated at the table, not seeming to take notice to the event unfolding around her.

_I could care less of what they think_

_of what I say you mean to me_

_I know... we will stay strong til the end_

_I don't fear that I will lose you_

_Due to those who won't approve_

_Who don't mean anything to us despite our ways._

_For I oh so love you babe_

_Even if they hate our way_

_Oh everypony.. we hope this is ok. _

Every pony who remained stood in silence, as Rainbow and Applejack's muzzles met one another. Immediately one pony began stomping her hoof in a round of applause, who was quickly accompanied by another, and then another, until everypony was stomping and cheering for the two ponies in the center of the circle. Rainbow and Applejack had just now noticed the crowd which had formed around them. They stood there blushing, while Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy all approached them, and one by then exchanged hugs with their friends.

"Twilight? Did you set this up?" Rainbow asked

"With some help from Pinkie Pie." She replied.

"But what about the song?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, well while everypony came here, I found Vinyl along the way, and after a bit of pleading, she agreed to throw together a song really quickly." Twilight replied.

"But when did you leave us sugarcube?" Applejack asked, seeming to not recall when Twilight left the group on the way over.

"When you and Rarity rushed to the..."

Twilight stopped talking as Rainbow excused herself from the group. She approached the table where Star remained seated, obviously not enjoying herself.

"You Ok?" Rainbow asked.

Star shook her head. "No, I'm not."

Without warning Star stood up and extended her wings, slowly allowing herself to float off the ground.

"Star what are you?"

"Don't follow me!" Star shouted, interrupting Rainbow.

"What the hay is the matter with you?!" Rainbow shouted.

Star only shook her head. With a quick flap of her wings she propelled herself into the sky, and flew full speed, not knowing where she was going. Rainbow extended her wings and as she was about to take off after her, she felt Applejack's hoof on her shoulder, holding her back.

"Let her go sugarcube." She said softly.

"But..." Rainbow said, being quickly interrupted when Applejack's muzzle pressed up against her own. Rainbow closed her eyes and took the moment in.

"She'll be fine. She has things she needs to sort out." said AJ, increasing her hold on Rainbow.

Rainbow watched as her friend flew off into the distance. The following day, Shooting Star packed her bags and left Ponyville without a single word to anypony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sugarcube can you help me over here for a second?"

Rainbow trotted over to her marefriend who was loading up a cart with apples. Rainbow grabbed the remaining buckets and tossed them up to Applejack who caught them and dumped the apples into the cart.

"Thanks" AJ said.

"No sweat." Rainbow replied.

Applejack jumped out of the cart and landed on the ground next to Rainbow. She removed a handkerchief that was tucked away in the brow of her hat, and wiped the sweat from Rainbows face. After wiping her own face she returned the handkerchief to it's prior resting spot, and nuzzled her marefriend.

"You wanna get some lunch sugarcube?" AJ asked her.

Rainbow began to shake her head in decline, that is until her stomach started to growl in a fit of hunger, causing a light blush to form on her face, she nodded in approval. Applejack walked off towards the house while rainbow took the time to was off in the nearby stream.

As Rainbow washed herself off she took the moment to reflect on her life as of late. 6 months had passed since they had announced their relationship. Since then, Rainbow has moved in full time with the Apple family and works full time helping around the farm. Rainbow was living a life much different than that of which she ever would have imagined, but never complained, for she was happy doing whatever she could as long as it involved Applejack.

Under the largest apple tree on the farm awaited Applejack, who was sprawled out on a checker board print table cloth. Laid out around her was a basket of apples, a few rolls, and an uncut apple pie fresh from the loving hands of ol' Granny Smith. When she saw Rainbow trotting towards her in the distance, the only thing she could do was smile as her marefriend drew ever closer.

"Sorry I kept you waiting" Rainbow apologized.

"Ah don't you worry bout it sugarcube" AJ insisted, patting a bare area of the table cloth beside her, to which Rainbow sat down in. "Here Rainbow" She said, handing Rainbow a small yellow envelope. Rainbow opened it to find a card inside.

_To my ever-loved marefriend:_

_I wanna wish you much love on your birthday Rainbow. You have been everything I could ever expect. Quite frankly, you have over exceeded my expectations of what a marefriend should offer, and I cannot begin to express how much I love you for that. Ah hope you love your present I got ya. It's a big thank you from me for not only the amount of hard work you put in around the farm, but it's a big thank you for loving me the way you do. I love you much sugarcube... Applejack._

And tucked away inside that card were two train tickets, and a reservation to Hotel de Hoovesriche: Canterlot's finest luxury hotel. She held it in her hoof, eying it over carefully, unable to believe that Applejack had gotten that for her, for them.

Smiling she embraced her marefriend, holding her in complete, loving, passion. "Really?" Rainbow said, smiling warmly, staring into her marefriend's eyes.

"You know," Applejack whispered. "There's a Wonderbolt convention that weekend in Canterlot. A bunch of the retired Wonderbolts are going to be there, as well as the current ones. I thought... you'd like to go."

They laid under that tree for what seemed to be forever, unaware that Big Mac stood off in the distance, eying them with a stern gaze. He stared for only a few moments before continuing his job and finishing up with the apple sorting.

"Ya know sugarcube." Applejack started, looking down at her marefriend who laid across her stomach.

"Hmm?" Rainbow muttered.

"Ah'm glad you came that night"

"What night?" Rainbow replied.

"The night that ah told ya we wouldn't work out... ah'm glad you turned around when I asked you to come back."

Rainbow pulled her self closer to her marefriend's face, and slowly placed her muzzle against hers. Applejack, who was not expecting this, closed her eyes and pushed back with twice the amount of strength that Rainbow had emitted.

"Ya know..." Rainbow started, staring into AJ's eyes.

"know what?"

"I never had any idea that you would turn out to be a fillyfooler," Rainbow suggested.

Applejack chuckled, true not even she had ever thought she would be in a relationship with another mare, let alone her best friend and sporting rival.

"Well ah could say about you sugarcube," Applejack stated.

"Me? Doesn't my mane and tail scream fillyfooler?"

Applejack shook her head. "Ah already know that's yer real hair color, ah never thought for a second that ya dyed it. That would be way too much work for ya."

"Hey!" Rainbow interjected. "Are you calling me lazy?"

Applejack shook her head. "Naw, maybe 6 months ago, but not anymore. You've been a wonderful help around the farm sugarcube. Ah never expected ya to move in so fast, let alone actually work like a farm pony."

"Yeah well, the change of scenery is nice and all," Rainbow said, staring into her marefriend's eyes. "Plus... It sure is nice waking up to you every morning," Rainbow closed in on Applejack's muzzle, moving closer, inch by inch. "And..." she whispered, placing her muzzle at Applejack's ear. The heat radiating off of her mouth sent chills down Applejack's spine. "And..." Rainbow whispered once more, this time taping the brim of Applejack's Stetson, causing it to land on her own head, "ah wanna do this everyday."

Applejack couldn't contain herself anymore, she turned and in one quick motion leaped up and into her lover, both of them rolling on the ground where Applejack laid on top of her, and pushed her muzzle into Rainbow's in fiery passion. She allowed her tongue to play softy on the edge of Rainbow's lips, which opened, almost begging for her marefriend to enter.

The two of them laid there with their lips locked on one another, Rainbow forcing her hooves backwards into the ground, while Applejack allowed hers to run up and down Rainbow's body, every now and then just ever skimming shy of an area that Rainbow was just begging for her to find.

"A...J" Rainbow gasped between short breaths.

"What's... wrong... done already?" Applejack panted.

In one quick motion on Rainbow's part, their roles had been reversed and now it was Rainbow in charge while Applejack lay victim on the ground, wondering just what was about to befall her.

Rainbow kissed the side of Applejack's neck softly, placing kiss after kiss down her entire body. She softly ran her hooves down Applejack's belly, trailing down to her thigh, giving a quick circular motion before leading back up towards her belly. Sparks flew through Applejack's entire body, this was a new sensation, one she had never dreamed of, or known existed. Rainbow softly kissed her marefriend while allowing her hoof back towards her lower extremities. Just a light touch was all that was needed to send Applejack soaring through the skies of Equestria. Short moments passed while her body arched in positions she never thought possible.

She felt something building up, a bit scared as to what it was. "Rainbow..." She panted.

"Yeah" Rainbow whispered between kisses.

"Ah'm... uhh..." she moaned, taking everything she had to hold herself back. "Somethins happenin... something big... ah feel it." and right there Applejack lost it, screaming out Rainbow's name so loud, she was sure all of Ponyville had heard it.

She laid there panting, while her marefriend lapped at the remains, making sure not to miss anything. Applejack leaned her head closer, kissing her marefriend ever so softly, noticing the sweet taste radiating from Rainbow's lips. "You taste like apples." She chuckled, while rainbow grinned menacingly.

Moments passed, while they lay there together, enjoying each others embrace. Applejack softly planted a kiss on her marefriend's muzzle, standing up, she placed a hoof on Rainbow's belly signaling that she was to remain laying down. Applejack leaned down and softly kissed her marefriend once more while running her hooves down Rainbow's body, sending chills and shivers through her. Applejack finally found the source of pleasure from her own ordeal moments ago, and knew exactly what to do with it.

She spent the moments enjoying herself at bringing her marefriend so much pleasure. She kissed her lips softly while running her hoof in a circular motion, every now and then stopping and reversing the direction. After a few more moments, she allowed her muzzle to travel to the source and slowly lapped at the outside edges, taking in the sweet taste of Rainbow's marehood.

"A...J." Rainbow moaned.

Seeing as this was working, she continued to lap away softly, every now and then leaning back up to kiss Rainbow. Rainbow took a bit more work than she had thought, every few moments Applejack thought she was nearing completion, only to see her marefriend settle down, but once again starting up seconds later. She continued to lap away, growing ever more vicious. She took pride in every arch of Rainbow's back, as she rolled softly side to side.

"A..." Rainbow moaned, nearing completion, she put her hoofs into AJ's mane and pulled her muzzle closer into her marehood: Screaming her name out in ecstasy. If all of Ponyville had heard Applejack moments ago, then surely all of Equestria had just heard Rainbow.

Moments passed as Rainbow and AJ cuddled each other under that apple tree. They watched as a lone cloud sailed by through the sky. As they stared into each others' eyes it had just dawned on them... For the first time, that afternoon, under that lone apple tree, they made love and they couldn't had been happier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The train ride to Canterlot was as fun filled as always. Rainbow and Applejack were confined to a more private car, one with only a few of the higher class ponies tending to their own business. As the train passed through the mountains and back into the open, Rainbow took in the sights that she had missed for so long.

"How does it feel sugarcube?"

"Hmm? How does what feel?" Rainbow replied.

"Well, ya know... seeing everything from up high that is." Applejack said slowly, unsure as to where she was going with the conversation. "What ah'm trying ta say is... just because you live on the farm don't mean you gotta keep to the ground. Ya haven't flown once in the last 6 months; ever since you moved in and dissaperated your cloud house, ah haven't seen ya fly, not a single time Rainbow."

Rainbow nuzzled her marefriend, pushing her body a little firmer into the side of her body. "That's the way I want it. I'm tired of being the lazy pony I once was, If I can have my way, I'd rather if I stop flying and maybe, my body will forget how to. If I forget... then I can't ever hide in the clouds again when I could be down here doing something to help out, like you do."

"But... Sugarcube, you're a Pegasus, using your wings is a natural part of who you are. How could you just want to throw that away? Wasn't it your dream to become a Wonderbolt? The best flier in all of Equestria?" Applejack closed her eyes, slowly sobbing as she realized that she was stripping Rainbow of the only means to achieve her life long goal.

"B... being a Wonderbolt, WAS my dream, for a long time AJ." Rainbow said, pulling AJ a bit closer. "But... not all dreams come true, and in reality... I've replaced that dream with one that means a lot more to me."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but..."

"Yeah?" Applejack said abruptly, turning to meet the pony who had just appeared before her. A white unicorn, with ruby eyes that gleamed and perfectly matched his well groom green and pink mane. He stood before the two mares in a most exquisite manner.

"I just happened to be sitting across the cart from you, and couldn't help but fancy you. Would you and your friend here be heading up for the Wonderbolts convention by any chance? He said, speaking in a soft manner, with almost an angel like voice. "I must say if you are, by all means please feel free to to join me in my private box during the aerial viewing. As it is quite difficult for an earth pony like yourself to join... i'm sure... I can arrange something for the two of us."

"Now just what are ya getting at?" Applejack declared. "Ah don't even know who y'all are, and here you are invitin me up into some private area with ya?"

The colt blinked wide eyed, almost unconvinced that Applejack was basically turning down his offer. "Alright, gotta step this up a notch," he thought to himself. Placing his hoof in front of his muzzle, he cleared his throat and continued. "I'm sorry miss, I guess I got a bit carried away with myself. My name is Buster Cloud, owner of the Fillydelphia Mares, though... the look on your face say's that you don't know about..."

"They are only like Equestria's top Hooviche team!" Rainbow exclaimed, full of joy.

"Yes well..." Buster continued, facing towards Applejack once more. "I guess I'll have to be a bit more direct with this, very well... As I sat across the car I could only gaze upon the magnificent beauty radiating from your very complexion."

AJ stood in a quizzical state. "Come again partner?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"What I'm trying to say miss..." Buster said softly, taking Applejack's hoof and kissing it ever so slightly on the top. "I'd be honored if you would join me as my guest of honor."

This ticked Applejack off. This strange colt had just kissed her, and in front of her marefriend of all ponies. A sudden anger was forming on her face, as her face turned a deep hue of purple.

"Did I... say something wrong?" Buster asked, only to be met with a firm hoof across the side of his face, knocking him to the ground.

"How dare ya come up ta me, ask me on a date, and kiss me! And in front of mah MAREFRIEND!"

Buster stood up, holding the side of his face with a hoof, a small trickle of blood running from the side of his mouth, followed by a few teeth that fell to the ground. "You're gonna regret that."

"Ah ain't regrettin nothin!" Applejack said proudly, stamping her front hoofs out in protest. "Now you on the other hand, if ya don't scadaddle on outta here yer gonna be the one who's regrettin things."

Rainbow stood idly by in disbelief of what was happening. "She... actually turned down that rich pony... for me?" She thought to herself, in amazement.

Rainbow watched as Applejack chased Buster out of the train car, and locked the door upon her arrival. To her surprise a small group of ponies started clapping, approving of AJ's decision.

AJ walked back to Rainbow, and continued nuzzling her, just had she had been before Buster came by. "You... choose me over him? He is rich AJ, imagine what he could do with the farm with the amount of money he has."

"Sugarcube... do you really think ah'm concerned with money?" AJ said, running her hooves across Rainbow's back as she embraced her. "Ah love you, because of the love you show me. A rich pony like Buster don't know what love truly is... but you do. And that's why I'll always stay by your side... always."

Rainbow lowered her head to rest her chin on Applejack's back. They allowed themselves to stay that way, swaying their bodies softly from side to side while onlookers looked on in glee.

Nightfall soon approached as the train came into the Canterlot Train Station. The conductor opened the door, and out stepped Rainbow and Applejack into the lamp lit streets of Canterlot.

A Pegasi drawn carriage descended upon the two, who gladly took the offer to be taxied to the hotel, where the two, tired from the days events, retired for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An upbeat tune filled the streets of Canterlot while the Wonderbolts put on a spectacular show high above. Staying in tight formation, the trio flew in intricate patterns, spewing forth a trail of smoke from behind them. Left, and right they swerved, suddenly pulling into a death spiral heading straight towards the ground, pulling up at the last moment, leaving the crowd cheering in amazement as they flew back towards their dug out.

Rainbow cheered on in amazement as the Wonderbolts left for the moment. Everywhere she looked there was some sort of exhibit going on, from past show replays, a Wonderbolt themed carnival, all the way down to the souvenir shop which, thanks to Rainbow Dash, was almost sold out.

"Hey hey if it isn't Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow turned to see a familiar face approaching her. Spitfire, captain of the Wonderbolts was making her way through the crowd. Nervously, she smiled, almost shaking uncontrollably at the fact she was now in the presence of her former role model.

"Umm hey." Rainbow said coolly, crossing her front legs.

"Gotta party up top with the others. Why don't you come along? My guest of honor, you WERE the best in your class at the academy." Spitfire announced.

"Yeah well..." Rainbow said nervously. "I'm gonna have to pass up on the offer."

"Oh that's too bad. By the way, who's your friend here?"

"Oh this is Applejack, my marefriend." Rainbow announced proudly.

Spitfire giggled lightly. Rainbow was amazed at how laid back she was when she wasn't in uniform. "Marefriend huh? Well I always was under the impression you were a fillyfooler, guess I was right... well have a great time you two, stop by the dugout later, I'll get you some front row seats to the main event."

"Thank ya kindly." Applejack said, as Spitfire turned to leave.

"Hey don't mention it. Besides... Rainbow."

Rainbow turned to face Spitfire once more. "Yeah?"

"You wouldn't have happened to see an orange Unicorn showing up in Ponyville lately have you?" Spitfire asked.

Rainbow shook her head.

"Ok I didn't think so. She was one of our wind managers for our shows, but one day decided to run off with the most of our money. That's why we haven't had a show lately. Word was she bought a house in Ponyville but... I guess they were just rumors after all."

"I'll keep an eye out in the future." Rainbow said, to which Spitfire nodded in approval before taking off into the skies.

"You could have gone to the party you know." Applejack suggested.

"Yeah I know, but i'm having WAYYYY more fun here with you." Rainbow insisted.

"Oh really?" Applejack questioned.

"Really" Rainbow stated.

The two of them stared at each other, each refusing to blink. A few moments passed before they both broke out in a fit of giggles. Applejack began to lean in for a kiss, but instead was knocked down by a Pegasus who flew by at full speed.

Rainbow and Applejack both turned around to the sounds of screaming as a large explosion erupted off in the distance. The smoke bellowed from the center of Celestia's castle, and as soon as the explosion had gone off, another one followed suit, engulfing the castle in flames.

Rainbow charged full speed towards the castle only to stopped by Applejack once they reached the front gates. The smoke was too thick to continue any further and they only watched in horror as a team of 6 Pegasi flew back across the sky, dropping explosions that trailed all the way back to the city square, where the convention was being held.

Rainbow watched as the Pegasi turned once more flying back over the castle, dropping the last of their explosives before flying away into the horizon.

"Princess Luna!" Shouted a guard, who flew out of the castle with an unconscious Luna on his back, followed closely behind by Celestia. Her mane was scorched, but otherwise she appeared to be fine.

Rainbow and Applejack ran head on into the smoke, making their way towards the princesses. As they arrived, Applejack immediately offered care to Luna, waving her Stetson in an attempt to clear the smoke so that the unconscious princess could breath clean air.

"Princess what's going on!" Shouted Rainbow.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing here, are you insane? Celestia shouted, her voice being drowned out by the sound of another explosion. Pieces of the castle flew forth, raining down over the group. One of the larger chunks striking Rainbow, causing her to collapse on the ground below.

Princess Celestia immediately put up a shield spell, protecting them from the onslaught of falling debris, watching in horror as her castle plummeted to the ground below, while a lone Pegasus flew forth from the castle: clutched in her hoofs a small silver box.

Moments later a Pegasi weather team moved in and immediately started forming rain clouds in attempt to quench the smoke and flames. In a quick reflex, Celestia's horn shone bright yellow, and instantly they were transported to the castle of the Crystal Empire.

"Princess!" Shouted a white stallion, charging straight forward from the royal throne room.

"Shining Armor, prepare all defensive abilities at once, there isn't any time to explain." Celestia ordered.

Shining Armor immediately summoned his troops and began to summon a large protective barrier to shield the empire from any chance of an outside threat. Moments later Princess Cadance emerged from the royal throne room as well, accompanied by two unicorn guards. She shrieked in horror as she witnessed the two unconscious ponies laying in a pool of blood before her.

"Guards get these two to the infirmary immediately!" Cadance ordered. The guards saluted and immediately picked Rainbow and Luna up and whisked them away with their magic. Applejack chased closely behind, only Rainbow Dash was on her mind.

Hours later, Applejack remained at Rainbows bedside and watched as she slept, her head bandaged tightly, and a sharp piercing beep echoed through the room. As she sat there, oblivious to her surroundings, Celestia emerged and sat next to the sobbing Applejack.

"What happened princess? What in the hay just happened?" Applejack asked between sobs.

"They stole it." Celestia responded.

"Stole what?"

"A hidden artifact, buried deep within the confines of the castle's deepest dungeons. They stole it... she stole it." Celestia spoke gently.

"Who stole what?" Applejack questioned, a bit more impatient this time around. "My marefriend here is laying here half dead, at least give me the answer as to what the hay happened."

"Your marefriend? So the rumors are true afterall..." Celestia said. Moments later she nodded in approval. "Very well... the object that was stolen was an ancient work of magic created by Star Swirl the bearded."

"What kind of magic did this object contain?" Applejack asked.

"It is the core element needed in the infusion of magical powers into those who do not possess the innate ability to perform magic."

"So... anypony other than a Unicorn then I'm guessing... could use magic." Applejack asked.

"Exactly."

"But... what's the big deal? It's not like they would cause any more harm than any other Unicorn out there?" insisted Applejack, only to have Celestia shake her head in disagreement.

"No, that's where it gets tricky. Not only will the user gain magical powers, but they would also gain all the powers of an Alicorn... including our extended life span, along with our hightened gift of magic." Celestia said sadly. "And because I held onto that cursed item, she stole it, and now my sister and Rainbow Dash are both hurt."

"Princess... you still haven't told me just who stole it... please... please tell me." Applejack pleaded.

Celestia sighed, she knew she couldn't hide this information from Applejack, for she was now involved. "I still don't know her name to this day, or even if she has one, that was never known... The one who stole Star Swirls object... was a Pegasus, and a rather gifted one at that."

"If she was gifted, how could you not know her name?" Applejack asked.

"Her name... was once Starshine. That is, until she ran off after her friend had passed away as a child. Her friend... like her was exceptionally gifted, although a unicorn, she was the top student in my private school. But anyway... she has nothing pertaining to this story... Starshine was an exceptionally gifted Pegasus. She was once a former Wonderbolt until... until she turned on them, and wiped out half of her team, and in the process of a manner similar to today, our former castle was destroyed and my youngest sister died that day as a result... this was... 35 years ago."

"Your... youngest sister?" Applejack asked. "Pardon me, but ah thought Luna was yer little sister."

"She is Applejack, but we also had another sister... half sister I should say. Princess Maya, although never publically acknolwedged as a princess due to the method of how she was conceived."

"Was your mother...?"

"I am not going to answer that question Applejack." Celestia said sternly.

"Yer right, ah'm sorry." apologized Applejack.

Celestia nodded before continuing with her story. "To this day, Luna misses Maya deeply, as do I. We have searched for years of her murderer, but have not found any clues to where Starshine is. We know for a fact that the Pegasus that attacked tonight was indeed Starshine, though under a different alias than before. If she... were to use this artifact herself, I can only worry about what devastation might befall Equestria."

"But... if you have no idea where she is, what are you going to do?" Applejack asked, clearly puzzled, and still upset.

"My son is currently..."

"Your son?!" Applejack shouted. "Since when do you have a son?!"

"Yes I do have a son, but I'll save that story for a later date... as I was saying, he is on a mission I assigned him. He should have been able to find out more info on Starshine, however... he was supposed to return tonight. I hope he is wise enough to go into hiding for the time being until things settle down." Celestia spoke. "As for the time being..." She said, eying Applejack. "You should get cleaned up, you're covered in her blood still. Come... the royal attendants shall provide you with a bath."

"But... Rainbow... I..." Applejack interjected, as she was led away by Celestia.

"Rainbow will be fine Applejack. I will personally sit here and keep watch over her until you return." Celestia insisted.

Applejack continued to stare towards the infirmary room where Rainbow lay, all whilst she was being pushed down a corridor towards a bath.

Celestia hung her head low over Rainbow, a single tear streaming down her face landing onto Rainbow's forehead. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "For everything."


	3. Act 3: Parting Clouds A Ray Of Sunshi

Applejack lay asleep in a makeshift cot in the corner of Rainbow's infirmary room. A week has passed since their arrival here, and not once has Rainbow awoken. In the time that has passed, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy had all come by at multiple times to keep Applejack company. Despite all their pleading, she would not leave that room except for her meals and baths.

"Applejack are you still in here?" came a soft voice from outside the room.

Seconds passed, and the door opened slowly. In walked Princess Luna, gazing upon the sleeping Applejack, before allowing her gaze to fall upon Rainbow who lay in the same position as she had for the past week. "She is worried about you." Luna said, eying Rainbow. "She isn't the same, and she keeps blaming herself... Why won't you just wake up Rainbow... Wake up for my sisters sake!"

But Rainbow didn't move, she lay there as lifeless as ever. Luna watched, letting a few tears trickle from her eyes before leaving that room. As she walked, she noticed her sister sitting alone in the Royal guest room, and walked in to meet her.

"Tia..." Luna whispered.

Celestia sat on the edge of her bed, tears streaming from her eyes, Luna had never seen her older sister like this before... except on that day... when she told her of the passing of her little sister Maya, the day after she herself had been restored from the evil powers of Nightmare Moon which consumed her.

Luna sat next to her big sister, and nuzzled up into the side of her neck. "It's not your fault Tia..."

Celestia shook her head in disagreement. "No it is my fault Luna, it has always been my fault. If only I had told her long ago, then... maybe then we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Oh hush." whispered Luna, handing her sister a handkerchief. "Everything is going to turn out just fine. Rainbow will be fine, Applejack will be fine... I'll be fine..."

With a small glow from her horn, Luna shut the lights off in the bedroom, where she curled up next to her older sister and fell asleep.

The next morning was as uneventful as the night before. Upon waking up, Applejack looked around the room in a bit of a daze, until the beeping of the machines reminded her of where she was at. As the hours passed, so did the tears the AJ tried so hard to hold back, until she reached her breaking point and as a result, a stream of tears followed.

"Applejack?" a soft voice spoke from the hallway.

Applejack didn't respond, not because she chose not to, but because she couldn't hear the voice. To her this moment, the only thing she could focus on was Rainbow Dash, who now laid before her, as good as dead.

"Applejack?" Spoke the voice, once again unheard by AJ.

The truth was, even if Applejack had heard that voice, she wouldn't have responded to it. She was determined to sit by her marefriend's side until she comes out of unconsciousness.

A third time the voice spoke. "Applejack, sweetie..." Applejack heard it this time, and notice that Princess Celestia was standing next to her, with her hoof on her back.

"Princess..." AJ spoke.

Celestia rubbed AJ's back softly, almost soothing the young mare. Applejack closed her eyes and between sobs, "why Princess? Why Rainbow?"

Celestia lowered her head, placing it against the side of AJ's in an attempt to further a little closeness from them. "I don't know sweetie, I don't know why it had to be her."

"Is there..." Applejack spoke, stopping to clear her throat. "Is there, anything ya can do with yer magic to heal her?"

Celestia's heart skipped a beat, for it was true that she could possibly heal Rainbow with her magic, however... "No Applejack I can't... I could, but... the strain it would put on her body, may end up doing more damage than she is in now... For now, the best thing to do would be to wait it out, as difficult as it sounds... That is... the safest option."

"But..." Applejack whispered, only to be stopped by Celestia's hoof, which was gently maneuvered in front of her mouth.

"No buts... I would never risk the safety of Rainbow, and I know deep down neither would you Applejack."

"Ah guess yer right Princess." AJ said, lowering her head slowly.

"I think..." Celestia started, "you should go home for a few days to clear your head."

"Ah can't Princess. Rainbow still." Applejack said, once again a hoof appearing in front of her muzzle.

"Rainbow Dash will be fine dear. Luna and I are still here, and don't forget Cadance and Shining Armor are both here as well." Celestia said, lowering her hoof. She walked over to Rainbow, and gave her a quick nuzzle before turning back to Applejack, who watched carefully. "Besides... you should let your family know you're all right."

Applejack wiped her muzzle, and after after a few sniffles finally replied. "All right, you're right tho, I best let them know ah'm ok."

Celestia nodded, and motioned for Applejack to follow her, to which she did reluctantly, but not before giving Rainbow a quick kiss on her forehead. Applejack followed behind Celestia as they walked through those castle corridors which always seem to go on forever. They eventually reached their destination, which was the Castle courtyard. Shining Armor and Cadance were waiting patiently, and moments later Luna flew in and touched down next to them.

"Tia!" Luna exclaimed happily. "Repairs have been started in Canterlot, the damage has been evaluated and it will take..."

"Save that for later please little sister." Celestia responded.

"Alright sis." Luna replied.

"Are you ready to go Applejack? Celestia asked, to which Applejack shook her head.

"Ah'm not ready, but ah have to ah guess..." She said softly.

"You don't have to go if you really don't want to" Cadance said softly, with a warm smile.

"I know..." AJ whispered.

Cadance walked over and embraced AJ. "She will be fine... I promise." she told AJ. AJ stared into her eyes... eyes that were full of compassion and understanding.

Applejack took a gulp and nodded. "I'll be back in a week?"

Cadance took a step back and nodded. "She'll be right here waiting for you."

Applejack nodded one more time, and smiled as she stepped onto the castle's private train. As she took her seat, she stared out the window and watched as everypony waved goodbye to her. Moments passed and the train began its long trip back to Ponyville: A lone tear left AJ.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip to Ponyville took all of 8 hours, many of which Applejack spent sleeping. The past week had stripped Applejack of most of her sleep, as she spent countless hours each night watching Rainbow, praying for a miracle to allow her to wake up.

As she stepped off the train, she was met by Applebloom who immediately threw herself into Applejack's body, sobbing heavily.

"Where is Rainbow sis? Is she ok? What happened?"

Applejack lowered her head and nuzzled her little sister, a small frown forming as she began to recall what happened in Canterlot a little over a week ago.

By the time that Applejack had finished the story, she had drawn a small crowd around her. Everypony who had heard was in tears, all offering their apologies. As she witnessed the crowd, she couldn't help but lower her head and exit the crowd.

"Hey sis! Where ya goin?" Applebloom called out.

AJ stopped to look back at her, a fake smile forming on her lips. "Home... I'm going... Home..." She said, as she resumed her walk.

"Home..." She thought to herself. Picturing the red delicious trees, the barn, her house, Big Mac, Applebloom, Granny Smith, and... Rainbow Dash... who laid half dead hundreds of miles away. "This sure doesn't feel like home anymore..."

The gates to Sweet Apple Acres soon came into view, and as soon as AJ stepped through them she immediately saw Big Mac out in the fields hard at work, bucking trees, stopping every few minutes to take the baskets of apples and load them into a large cart.

She tried her best to make a straight line for the house, so that her big brother wouldn't notice her. Ever since Rainbow had started staying with them, Big Mac had a tendency to act as if Applejack didn't exist, or when he absolutely had to talk to her, would add a rude remark about her, anyway that he could.

But despite her effort, he had noticed her and began a quick paced trot over to meet her.

"Where ya been sis? Trees ain't gonna buck themselves ya know." He said, getting straight to the point.

"Not now Mac" AJ said, keeping her head hung low as she walked by him.

"Where's yer filly at? Did ya break up or somethin?" He asked, striking a nerve.

"You wanna know where she's at? For yer information she's layin half dead in the Crystal Empire. You member that Wonderbolts convention I got her and I tickets for? Yeah well some-pony named Starshine blew up half of Canterlot, and almost killed us in the middle of it!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Eeyup, defiantly a omen. Some-pony's tellin ya, ya can't be with another mare... it's unnatural." Mac said, in his usual manner of speech.

Applejack didn't reply. She stormed into the house in tears, running past Granny Smith without giving her any sort of recognition. She ran into her room, and threw herself into her bed after slamming her door shut.

It was this moment that Applejack couldn't hold it in any longer. The pain she had kept inside had built to the point not even she was strong enough to hold the tears back any longer. Burying her face into her pillow, she let out an assault of sobs, cursing her brothers name as the cold bastard he was.

"Damn you Mac, ah thought family's suppose to be there fer each other?"

Moments passed as Applejack began to think she was going to have a heart attack with the throbbing that was emitting from her chest. Her crying eventually died down to a small whimper as she thought about her marefriend, and the night before the tragedy.

"Ya just gotta be ok Rainbow... ya just gotta." She whimpered, looking out her window as she pulled her bedsheets up to her chin. "Ah need ya."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening after her nap, Applejack decided on visiting the local tavern to try and get her mind off of current events. The cheery atmosphere was being drowned away as Applejack drank glass after glass of hard apple cider. Eventually, even the stallion doing karaoke, who Applejack had thought was terrible, was starting to sound pretty good.

It was about 2 hours in, that Applejack had completely lost track of how many glasses she had drank, but that didn't stop her as she placed a few more bits on the bar, and was rewarded with another glass of her favorite fizzy, foamy, hard apple cider.

After finishing it in one large gulp, another was placed in front of her, paid for by a white unicorn that was all too familiar to her.

"You.." AJ stated blatantly.

"Yeah..." said Buster Cloud. "Look, I'm sorry about before" he said, offering a mix of a small smile and a smirk.

Raising an eyebrow, she took the glass of cider and like the rest, chugged it down in a large gulp. "Oh yea?" she said to him. "And just what are y'all smirkin about then?"

Smiling menacingly, he placed a hoof onto her mouth and whispered, "You'll find out... soon enough... dear Applejack."

Applejack pulled away from his hoof, but upon her hoofs hitting the floor, a sudden sense of dizziness overcame her body. As Applejack struggled to stand, Buster asked the bartender if he could, "escort his marefriend," out the back entrance, as to not cause a scene, to which he complied.

By the time Buster had exited the bar, Applejack was unable to stand any longer. After placing her under a covering in the back of an old cart, he strapped the cart to himself and took off trotting down the south exit of Ponyville.

When Applejack finally came to, she couldn't see her surroundings from the covering. She immediately noticed that her legs were bound, and that she was gagged and suddenly fear overcame the young mare, as she lay helpless as she was carted to who knows where. She tried her best to listen for signs of other ponies, but all that she could hear was the sound of quiet nature, and of the trees ruffling their leaves softly in the breeze.

Applejack had noted that it was approximately a half of an hour since she had awoken to when the cart finally stopped. Moments after stopping, the covering was thrown out of the way by Buster, as he used his magic to propel Applejack from the cart and onto the ground.

"Ya know," Buster yelled to Applejack, as she laid helpless on the ground. "The Everfree Forest will be a perfect resting spot for you... I told you..." He said, walking by her, stomping a hoof into the ground an inch from her face, as Applejack stared wide-eyed at the hoof that had just barely missed the side of her head.

"I told you, you would regret hitting me on the train that day..." Using his magic he swung her across the dirt, and into the side of an old oak tree. Applejack tried to move, but once again was reminded of the bindings on her legs. "Yer gonna regret that... plus yer gonna regret... dating my filthy half-sister."

"His half sister?" AJ thought to herself. "He looks nothing like Rainbow... He's white, and his mane is green and pink... the only thing that has any sort of tie to Rainbow would be his cutie mark, two clouds... one dark and one white... but..." She thought to herself as once again she was flung into another tree. She winced in pain, unable to move. "He has Rainbow's eyes" she thought, staring into those ruby eyes that glared at her. "No, Rainbow's eyes aren't that evil."

"Yes... little gay Dashie... she always looked for attention... father left me with my filthy mother... he wanted nothing to do with me... but... I guess I shouldn't call him father... mother gave birth to me by force, another father I will never know." He rambled, pacing back and forth in front of Applejack who laid before him with her eyes closed, almost giving up.

"Rainbow..." She thought to herself... picturing the image of the blue Pegasus who laid in a infirmary ward hundreds of miles away... "Will we join each other tonight?" She thought to herself once again, a tear streaking down the side of her face.

Buster took note of this tear, and laughed at the fear he was causing his victim. "Oh what? You were hoping to join her tonight? Don't make me laugh!" he snarled. "What you will have is much worse than death. It was a filthy earth pony who did that to mother, you'll pay... for you... a filthy no good earth pony getting involved with my sister..."

What happened next was just a blur to Applejack, who laid there helpless as he forced himself upon her. She didn't care, she didn't cry... she laid there motionless thinking of her love, and hoping she would join her.

As he finished having his way with her, he took a step back to look at the pitiful pony laying before him. "You tell her what I did to you. You tell her WHY I did it. Make her release her anger towards me. Tell our mother too if you dare. I DARE you to tell her!" he yelled, picking up a stone with his magic and tossing it into the side of AJ's face, rendering her unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Applejack regained consciousness once again, she noticed her location had changed. She didn't know where she was, all she could make out was a small dark room with a single window. Dawn was approaching, as the moon was slowly making its way towards the ground, just as it did every other night.

"AJ?" Came a soft voice from a distance away.

Applejack pulled her covers over her completely, hoping that she would remain hidden and unseen to whoever would come through that door in just a few moments. It didn't work, as the blanket was engulfed in a purple glow. Applejack immediately assumed a fetal position, shaking violently, scared at what her captor had in store for her this time.

Her fears died when she felt a warm embrace on her side, opening her eyes to see Twilight Sparkle holding her in that bed. Seeing her smile, AJ let loose a violent storm of tears, crying profusely, almost drenching Twilight if it wasn't for the fact she placed a small handkerchief to catch the tears.

"How'd ah get here?" She said between sobs.

"Zecora brought you here AJ. He told me what happened, he told me the story." Twilight said, letting loose her own flood of tears.

"Ah wanna go to Rainbow." AJ said quickly.

Twilight nodded. She knew that right now... being with Rainbow Dash was probably the best thing for her, even if she was still unconscious.

A few hours and one long train ride later, Applejack and Twilight were stepping off the train into the private train station of the Crystal Empire.

"Twilight! Applejack!" Called the regal white Alicorn.

"Princess. Now's not the time..." Twilight replied. Celestia, noticing something was wrong, asked a guard to escort Applejack to the infirmary ward while she had a private talk with Twilight.

"...So he dared Applejack to tell Rainbow's mother..." Twilight said, watching Celestia nod slowly, tearing up from the story she had just heard. "I... didn't know Rainbow had a brother... she never said anything about that... nor about her mother..."

"Guards!" Shouted the princess, effectively calling forth 2 of the Royal Guards who stood at command before Celestia. "Put a warrant out for the immediate arrest of Buster Cloud... on the charges of Assault, Battery, Unlawful use of harmful magic, Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, and Rape, on a member of the royal family."

The two guards saluted and trotted off quickly to the guards command center where they immediately began dispatching Guards to search all of Equestria.

"Royal family?" thought Twilight. "Princess? Since when is Applejack... royal family?"

Celestia sat down next to her star pupil. "You and all of your friends are like daughters to me Twilight. I'd consider you part of my family any day of the year." She said calmly, and lovingly.

That night as Applejack lay asleep in her bed, a soft knock from her door awoke her out of her well needed sleep. Grumbling, she walked over to the door, and upon opening it was greeted by a warm muzzle forcing itself against her own. Opening her eyes, she couldn't believe who was on the giving side of that kiss, for there stood Rainbow Dash, appearing as if nothing had happened the prior week.

"Hey." Rainbow said, looking at a teary Applejack. "Sorry, guess I've been outta it for awhile..."

Applejack nodded, "No, it's not that... I'm so happy you're ok!" she said joyfully. Embracing her marefriend, slowly collapsing to the ground with her.

"I heard... I heard Celestia talking to Luna about what happened." Rainbow said, as Applejack stood there wide-eyed. "I thought it was a dream, but dreams can't hurt like the way I was. I guess... hearing that, is what woke me up. I'm... gonna find him... and... I'm gonna kill him."

Applejack put a hoof up to Rainbow's mouth, and shook her head. "You will do no such thing there partner."

"But!" Rainbow argued, watching as her marefriend simply shook her head. Rainbow's eyes softened at the sight of her marefriend. Rainbow nudged Applejack, and led her to the bed, where they slept in peace for the first time in a week.

In the month that followed, AJ and Rainbow had spent a lot of time talking about the possibility of kids.

"Rainbow..." Applejack spoke, "Ah don't want my child growing up to be an only child."

"If!" Rainbow interjected, "If! You have a child."

Applejack lowered her head. "The doctor said its a 99% chance. Buster used some form of magic ta make sure of it."

Rainbow nudged her marefriend softly. "Well... I could get a donor... I'm not having a Penis put in me." Rainbow said, thinking about the irony in that sentence, as she had once been attracted to a certain member of the Wonderbolts, and would have given ANYTHING to have an opportunity to have a go with him.

Applejack chuckled at the statement, thinking the same thing that Rainbow had. "That reminds me sugarcube, ah really need ta head into town today."

Rainbow nodded, as she remember she also had some shopping to do.

"So ah'll see ya round in a few hours?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow nodded, before quickly thinking of a plan. "Hey AJ!"

"Yeah sugarcube?" she asked.

"Wanna go to dinner tonight?" Rainbow said, praying that Applejack says yes.

"Ah don't know sugarcube... we're in the bucking season now... and there's lots of work to do and..."

"Please please please!" Rainbow pleaded. Seeing the look in Rainbow's pleading eyes, Applejack couldn't NOT say yes. "YES!" Rainbow cheered! "OK then! Meet me at the Ristorante De Deminigo"

"Huh?" Applejack said. "But that there is in Canterlot... Sugarcube, that's awfully far, and..." Applejack said, remembering what happened the last time they were in Canterlot.

"Please Applejack! Tonight's very special to me..."

Once again, she couldn't help but say yes. After giving her marefriend a tight hug, Rainbow bolted down the dirt path, heading for the train station.

"That Rainbow Dash... you can't hide anything from me." Applejack said, trying her best to hold back a laugh.

"Sis... can ah have a word wit ya?"

Applejack turned around to see her big brother standing at the entrance to her room. "Whatdaya want Mac?" She said in annoyance.

"Ah overheard you... and Rainbow... about havin kids... it got me thinkin... that... you two really do have a future ta-gether... even bein mares... so... ah was wondering... if ya wanted me ta donate... ya know... so that yer kids are blood related?"

Applejack began to tear up. For the first time in almost a year, her brother was now acting like the brother she used to have. Wiping the tears, she ran to him and was pulled into a tight embrace. An embrace she missed dearly.

"Mhmm." She nodded.

He closed his eyes, placing his head on top of hers. "Ah'm so sorry fer everything sis..."

"Shh." She said, placing a hoof to his muzzle. "That's enough..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, at precisely 8pm, Applejack was met by a happily grinning Rainbow Dash, who joined her in their walk into the restaurant.

"Two?" A greeter asked. And was replied with a nod from both ponies. "Very well... follow me."

As they walked to a secluded corner booth, they noticed all of the high class rich ponies had been staring at them, some of them taking the time to whisper to their guests.

"Here you are misses..." the greeter said, as he showed Rainbow and AJ to the table.

"Thank you" they said in unison, and with a swift about-face, the greeter departed for the door where another couple was waiting to be seated.

"Mighty fine place I reckon" AJ said, attracting the attention of a pair of business ponies sitting to the table beside her.

"Yeah, this place is awesome!" Rainbow said happily. "Perfect restaurant for a date night."

"A date night?" Asked a professionally dressed Pegasus, sitting in the adjacent booth to the two mares.

"Yeah you know... go out... have dinner... stuff couples do right?" Rainbow said.

"The nerve." The Pegasus replied, turning back to resume his conversation with his guest.

Applejack shrugged her arms, and continued in idle chit chat for a few moments until the waitress appeared. They placed their order, and with a bow the waitress left to place the order.

Rainbow leaned across the table and placed a small kiss in the center of Applejack's muzzle, which left her blushing, and the neighboring ponies disgusted.

"Have you no shame?" The Pegasus yelled.

"Nope. Ah love her very much." Applejack said, with a smirk on her face.

"You what? So... you're the filly fooling ponies from Ponyville. I'm not surprised, such a backwater place to live, proven by that dire accent you have." The Pegasus snickered.

"Mah what? Some ponies actually speak English and not that there fancy talk. Why not try sayin it in the English language so we can better understand ya." Applejack retorted, placing emphasis on every word she could.

The argument soon died down as their food was brought out by a magnificently dressed unicorn, hovering the tray just above his head as he walked towards the table. A few seconds later and stretched before them was a scrumptious looking feast of fruit salad, dandelion and hay sandwiches, hay fries, mashed oats, and two glasses of apple cider.

As the two were reaching the end of the meal, Rainbow excused herself to visit the little mare's room to "freshen herself up" she said, striking Applejack as odd considering Rainbow was the last pony you would expect to worry about appearances.

In the bathroom, Rainbow paced in front of the mirror, checking her hair, checking her dress, making sure every little thing about her looked perfect. "Oh come on Rainbow Dash, get it together!" She said out loud. Checking herself over once more, spinning a complete circle, she was sure she would eventually hurl her recently eaten dinner. "Come on, I'm fearless... but I'm scared... wait did I just say that?" Rainbow said, looking under the stalls to make sure no other pony heard that. She once again looked at herself in the mirror, with a slight adjustment of her bangs, and a large sigh, she left in order to rejoin Applejack at the table.

She walked more slowly than normal. As soon as her marefriend came into sight, her heart, which was beating about a thousand beats per minute, now easily doubled its speed and Rainbow swore it was going to jump out of her chest any moment. She slowed her pace even more, almost coming to a standstill in the middle of the restaurant floor. Applejack, sensing something was wrong, left the table and walked over to her marefriend.

"Oh no, here she comes. OK Rainbow Dash, keep it cool... you GOT this!" she encouraged herself.

"You ok sugarcube?" Applejack said, looking at her marefriend with a soft smile.

"Well... now or never" Rainbow said to herself. Rainbow lowered herself onto her front knees and an audible gasp was heard from Applejack as well as the entire restaurant.

"Applejack... I can't recall the first time I looked at you and thought damn you're beautiful. Even today... you are just as much. I love all the memories I have of us, all the happy memories... even the sad ones... because... they are about you... about us..." Rainbow started. As Applejack looked on with tears in her eyes, ignoring all the whispering of the ponies that surrounded them.

"I've never been as happy in my life, as I was when I fell in love with you, and especially as much as I am at this very moment. You've stuck with me through tough times, and I've stuck with you through your tough times."

Applejack sat down, in front of her marefriend, and listened carefully to her words, not missing a single one.

"I want to have a family with you... I want to have a future with you... and I don't care what anypony thinks about us, even the ones here that are obviously disgusted with us." she said, as she was interrupted by a thundering voice emanating from the kitchen.

"OK you guys that's enough." Said the manager of the restaurant, as he walked out of the kitchen and into the presence of the two mares.

Rainbow ignored the manager, and continued.

"Applejack, I've loved you as long as I can remember... and well..." Rainbows voice quivered on the last few words.

…

….

….….….

"Will you marry me?" Rainbow finally asked, and was met with screaming and shouting all around her.

"Filly foolers!" one couple shouted

Another couple left screaming, "What would Celestia think?!"

Applejack, completely unfazed by ramblings of the others had her answer... long before Rainbow ever asked...

….

….….

"Yes"

Rainbow's ears and wings perked up at the sound of her voice, and immediately she threw herself into her marefriend. Slipping a white gold pearl necklace onto Applejack's neck, before being chased out of the restaurant by the manager and a swarm of protesting ponies.

"Stop!" boomed a thundering voice, seeming to come from the clouds.

Seconds later Princess Celestia showed herself in the middle of the path in which Rainbow and Applejack were using to make their escape.

"Yes! The princess is here! That will show you FILLY FOOLERS! The princess is going to throw you both in prison for us." One pony said.

"Justice has been served!" screamed another.

Celestia shook her head. "Silence!" she screamed, and every pony except for the couple in front of her bowed to the ground.

"You should all be ashamed of yourself" said Celestia. "Judging two ponies only on the assumption of their sexuality... you should all be ashamed."

"They're gay! It's not right!" yelled one pony.

"SILENCE!" Celestia commanded once again. "I will not allow bigotry in my kingdom!" She shouted, as the pony who had just commented, forced himself even closer to the ground.

Celestia leaned down and embraced the two mare's that stood before her. "I'm so proud of you Rainbow... and you too Applejack."

Another audible gasp was heard from the audience, but this time Celestia only shook her head.

"When is the wedding?" Celestia asked.

Rainbow and Applejack shook their heads at each other. "Next... month?" said Rainbow.

Celestia looked at Applejack, who appeared to be thinking it over.

"Ah ain't got no problems with it." She replied.

"OK, it's settled then." Celestia said. Lifting her head, she spoke once again to the crowd of ponies that gathered. "The wedding of Miss Rainbow Dash, and Miss Applejack will take place in one month from today. I will preside over it... that is unless there are any objections to it?" she asked, looking at Rainbow and Applejack who smiled and shook their heads in unison. Celestia nodded and smiled. "As I was saying, I will preside over their wedding, and as all royal weddings are, everyone will be granted the opportunity to attend... but might I warn you that any form of bigotry will not be tolerated."

As Celestia finished her speech, she turned to Rainbow and winked, before taking off into the clouds once again.

Staring at her marefriend, Rainbow could only smile. As now.. her life was almost complete. "In one month from today, I'm gonna be marrying the most beautiful girl in Equestria." She announced to Applejack.

"Oh really?" She asked playfully. "How do ya plan on marrying yerself then?"

The two smiled and let loose a volley of laughs. Embracing each other, in front of those hateful ponies once more, they shared a passionate kiss. One by one the ponies, ashamed with themselves, began to clap... eventually cheering.

In the clouds above sat a cloaked pony, staring down in envy. "Rainbow Dash" she said. "My how the fates favor you... let's change that..."

"Shall we?"


	4. Act 4: The Bells Toll

High up in Cloudsdale, it was a typical Wednesday morning. Teams of weather Pegasi flew to and from the Weather Factory, others... making their way into the Rainbow Factory. Lightning Storm however had a day off from work. After rolling out of bed he gathered the mail and newspaper from his front door step.

Walking to the kitchen, he threw the mail in a corner on the table, staring at the headlines on the newspaper. "Hmm... Spectra production is down a few percent this month." He said, taking note of it in a black binder. "I'll make sure to let the Chief of Production this tomorrow."

As he finished his morning coffee, and the newspaper, he turned his attention to the stack of envelopes he had thrown into the corner of the kitchen table.

"Bills... Bills... God's message to you? What the hay is this crap?" He said, tossing that one in the garbage can. "Bills... Bills... Hmm?" He spotted an envelope addressed to himself from... Princess Celestia.

He opened it up and found both a letter and a small card inside. He turned his attention to the card first. Opening it, it obviously a wedding invitation. "The Princess's of Equestria, Celestia and Luna, cordially invite you to attend the royal wedding of Rainbow Dash and Applejack, to be held at 8AM on the Friday of August 23, 2013." He read, spitting his coffee out.

"Royal Wedding?" he said once again in surprise... staring at it for a few more minutes, before turning his attention to the letter that accompanied it.

"Daddy, I hope you are reading this first. I'm going to be coming to Cloudsdale next week to visit you. I'm going to bring Applejack along so you two can finally meet. Hopefully you can take next Monday off, cause that would be awesome if we could just spend the day together. Until then, I love you. Rainbow Dash"

He held the letter in his hoof as he remained motionless for several minutes. He re-read it a second time just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"Dashie... is coming home after... so many years now" he said gently.

He walked into the living room and took a seat on his cloud chair. Closing his eyes he remembered the night before Rainbow ran away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sweetie, did you finish your homework?" a younger Lightning Storm called out. After not receiving a reply, he called once again, "Sweetie?"

"Yeah Daddy?" He heard, coming from down the hallway. He trotted off in that direction, pushing open the door to Rainbow's bedroom, he saw his daughter sitting in the middle of the floor reading the new issue of _Wonderbolts Weekly_.

"Dashie, shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Lightning asked.

"Nah, it's not important." Rainbow replied calmly as she turned the page, and began reading a biography of Smokescreen, the current Wonderbolt superstar. "Ohhhhh!" She squeed, turning the page looking at the full page picture of him. "He's so amazing! Blue hide, super short spikey mane!"

"Dashie that's nice and all, but your homework should come first over boys." Lightning said, turning around to walk out of the room.

"Daddy?" She called out, causing Lightning to return.

"Yes sweetie?" He asked patiently.

"Is mom ever coming home?" she asked, Lightning just looked at the floor, smiling softly he replied, "someday sweetie, someday she will. But for now... no."

"Where is mom then?" Rainbow asked.

"She's... living near Ponyville sweetie. That's ALL I know." he lied. Lightning hated lying, but he couldn't let his daughter meet her mother. "Even though you live near Ponyville... you would never let your daughter know you are her mother... that's what... we agreed upon." He thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Then she left me... that night." He sobbed to himself. "I went to her room to wake her for school and she was gone, all she left was a note... didn't tell me where she went... and I NEVER went looking for her. I don't... deserve to see her again."

A knock could be heard from the front door. Lightning answered it, and standing before him were two guard ponies and Princess Celestia.

"Oh Princess, to whom do I owe the honor of your visit?" He said to her.

"At ease guards" she said, as she entered the house behind Lightning.

Lightning showed Celestia to the living room, where he offered her a seat and a drink.

"It looks exactly the same as the last time I was here." Celestia said, looking around the living room.

"22 years to be exact." Lightning said, looking at a picture on the wall. "The last time you were here... was the day Dashie turned 2."

"How time flies" the princess said. "Is her room still?"

"I haven't touched it since she ran away..."

"May I?" Celestia asked.

"Please, by all means." Lightning said, leading the way to the bedroom.

As Lightning opened the door, Celestia stepped into the room that time forgot. She stood in the middle of a dusty enclave. Wonderbolt posters scattered the walls, while a few figurines littered an unmade bed. Celestia sat down on the edge of the dusty bed, and pulled from the nightstand a worn book. Opening it, she read the last page that had been written in.

"July 22, 2003" she began, "Another birthday has passed by, and once again my mom did not come to visit me. Daddy says she lives near Ponyville, so that is where I'll start looking for her. He says I should focus on school, but I'm the best flier there, so what's the point of going to school. I'm not sure what I'll do in Ponyville, but if I can find my mom, it will be better than living here. I'll miss my Daddy and all, but I have to meet mom. So Daddy, if you're reading this, I'm sorry for leaving you without saying anything tonight, and I'll be safe. I love you, but I need to find my mom, it's important to me."

Celestia handed the book to Lightning. "Did you know?"

Lightning took the book, and read over it a few times. "No, I never thought to read this. A week passed by and I started to give up hope. After a month, the Cloudsdale guard ended their search for her."

He placed the book back on the nightstand from where Celestia had taken it. "How is she?"

Celestia placed a wing around the lonely stallion's body. "She is doing fine. She has a few wonderful friends, and she is getting married next month. I hope you will be attending."

He nodded, looking at her. "She's gonna ask me to invite her mom... you know that right?"

Celestia nodded. "She'll be there."

"But will she know?" He asked.

"She must never know, it would hurt her too greatly." Celestia whispered. "Oh look at the time" she added. "I must be returning to Canterlot. Luna is probably overexerting herself trying to restore the castle."

Lightning nodded: showing her to the door, she embraced the old stallion once more before taking her leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom... where are you?"

Rainbow walked along a silent embankment, just outside the confines of Sweet Apple Acres. Taking a breather, she sat down and stared up into the sky, and focused on the full moon. It was nights like this Rainbow was grateful for the return of Luna. Never before in her life had she witnessed such clear night skies, surely, the Princess of the night took pride in her work.

Rainbow was pulled from her train of thought by a warm sensation pressing into the side of her body.

"You ok hun?"

Rainbow pushed into Applejack's side a little harder. "Yeah I guess..." she whispered.

"What's wrong sugarcube?" Applejack asked softly.

Rainbow lowered her head, meeting Applejack's. "I've been looking for my mom for 10 years now... I ran away when I went looking for her."

Applejack perched an eyebrow. "Y'all never told me ya ran away."

Rainbow nodded, and told her the story.

"So you've been searching for 10 years now nonstop, and still haven't found her?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow nodded, staring into the sky once again. "Daddy said she lived near Ponyville but... I've looked everywhere... Ponyville, Canterlot... Fillydelphia and Manehatten. And every little town in between, but..." she broke off, tears forming in her eyes. "What if... what if my dream was true..."

"Which dream dear?" Applejack asked.

"The one I had the day I was in the hospital, when I sprained my wing." Rainbow started. "The one where... Daddy was sitting in front of mom's grave." Closing her eyes, she vaguely remembered the dream.

xxxxx

She was in a meadow, with nothing in sight for as far as she could see. "Where am I?" she asked. Looking around, she realized that she was directly underneath Cloudsdale. "How did I get here?" she asked. Stretching her wings she attempted to take off but immediately plummeted back to the ground. She tried a second, and a third time, but to no avail. "Why can't I fly?"

In the distance she saw a lone tree and decided to head for that for now. "Strange," she thought to herself. "I wonder what Dad is up to?"

Growing ever closer to that tree, she soon answered her own question, as her father came into view, crouching next to a small grave marker.

"Dad..." she whispered.

"Why?" He said. "Why did this happen? Why didn't I stop you all those years ago?"

"Dad what's wrong?

"I let you go, thinking you would be safe, and that you would find your way... but now, it's my fault you are here and not in Cloudsdale where you belong!" He sobbed quietly for a few moments, allowing a few tears to slip and fall onto the earth by his hooves. "Your wishes... that you be buried here... at both your homes"

"Dad talk to me!" She said, standing up next to him. "You're not making any sense... tell me what's wrong!" Rainbow shouted, her dad seeming to not even acknowledge her presence. "Dad... is this Mom's grave?" She asked, while her father continued to sob.

"My Mom..." Rainbow whispered. She thought back, trying to picture what she looked like, but remembering what her Dad told her years ago. "That's right, Mom left dad after I was born. She didn't want the responsibility of raising me." She looked at her father, as he sat there alone and defenseless in his own little world. "Dad, come on, lets go home." She said to him, again not reacting to the sound of her voice.

"Lightning Storm! You listen to me right NOW!" Rainbow shouted at the stallion, and took a swing at him with her hoof, only for it to pass straight through him with no resistance. "What the hay?!" She shouted, once again placing her hoof by her fathers back, and pressing forward, only to see it pass through him as if he weren't even there.

Sweat built on her forehead, slowly running down the side of her face. Fear had completely taken it's grip on the young Pegasus. She did the only thing she could do... she ran.

Rainbow ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get away from that place. She had been running for what seemed like an hour, she took the moment to gather her thoughts while galloping along. "What.. the hay... happened?" She asked herself between breaths, picturing her Dad sitting there, and her hoof passing through him. Panting, and out of breath, she felt her body getting heavier with each and every step she took. The next thing Rainbow knew is she was on the top of a cliff, overlooking Ponyville. She collapsed, panting furiously.

"Why Rainbow?"

Rainbow turned to see her father facing her. "Dad! What are you doing here!" she shouted.

"Why did you leave me?" he said in a monotonous tone.

"He can't hear you Rainbow." said a soft voice.

Rainbow looked to her side and felt an immeasurable pain to her left flank, and the next thing she knew is she was rolling towards the cliffs edge. As she started to go over, she grabbed the edge and flapped her wings violently, but she could not muster up enough strength to even begin to lift herself.

A pony slowly descended from the sky and landed in front of Rainbow. Rainbow could not make out any details to this pony, as she was covered completely in a black robe.

"Who are you?!" Rainbow shouted.

Looking more closely at the shrouded pony, she made out the details of her face, and immediately snapped back into reality.

"It's HER!" Rainbow shouted.

"In my dream! The pony... the one who overlooked me and my father... It's her! Shooting Star!" Rainbow said. Quickly standing up, trying her best to remember the rest of the dream.

xxxxx

"Now your father won't have to burden himself with the thoughts of where you are, or how you are doing. Your mother... well she never cared for you anyway, and oh... my... gosh, how could I forget your big brother!" Said Shooting Star, still hiding behind that black cloak.

"My... big brother? I don't have a big brother you freak!" Rainbow shouted.

"Well, if you really want to believe that then be my guest, because..." The shrouded pony kicked her hoof into Rainbows front legs, causing her to tumble off the side of the cliff. "Because... in a few moments, you won't have anything at all!" She shouted at Rainbow, laughing as she watched her flap her wings in an ill attempt to fly.

"Sugarcube... Sugarcube." Shouted Applejack, pulling Rainbow back out of her mind. "Sugarcube... why would it be Shooting Star?"

"I don't know... but... I think that dream was a vision of the future." Rainbow said, worry overcoming her voice once again.

"Hogwash! Ain't no such thing as visions of the future." Applejack retorted.

"Then WHY is it now that I can see Shooting Star behind that cloak." Rainbow asked. "And why would I have a dream where she talks about my brother, before I ever knew I HAD one!"

"Ah don't know sugarcube... but... all it is, is a dream. Nothing more." Applejack said, not convincing Rainbow at all.

"But!"

"Rainbow... let's go to bed... we're going to Cloudsdale tomorrow remember? I have 2 days left on my cloud walker spell, so let's make the best of it." Applejack said, standing up and taking her fiancee's hoof, and pulling her up so that their muzzles met.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cloudsdale in August was quite chilly compared to the ground. This coldness never affected Rainbow, she never questioned it. Maybe Pegasi were built with a ticker hide to compensate for this, but Applejack on the other hand, had to put on a scarf and winter boots to compensate for the change in temperature.

An hour after their arrival, they approached a small cloud house, with a bit of a blue tint to it. Rainbow knocked on the door, only to be met face to face with her father after a minute of waiting. Upon seeing his daughter, Lightning immediately pulled her into an embrace, and let loose a magnitude of tears that he had built up during the 10 years that Rainbow had been gone.

"Daddy..." Rainbow started.

"Dashie... you're home." Lighting said between sobs. "Is this?" He started.

"Daddy..." Rainbow said, breaking away from the embrace, and pulling her fiancee by her side. "Daddy... this is Applejack... my fiancee."

Lightning smiled warmly at the earth pony, he hadn't expected his daughter to be marrying a mare, but he did not care. As long as Rainbow was happy... and safe, he could care less if she was a filly fooler or not.

"Nice to meet you Applejack." Said Lightning.

"Likewise Mr. Storm." She replied.

"Please, just call me Lightning... just like everyone else does." He asked politely.

Applejack nodded. "Awright then, nice ta meet ya Lightning."

He bowed, stepping out of the way so that the two mares could enter the house. He showed them to the living room, where Applejack took a seat on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink?" Lightning asked.

"Yes please, whatever ya have, ah'm not picky." Applejack said.

"Dashie, do you want anything?" her father asked her.

"I'll have the same as AJ." She replied.

Nodding, Lightning storm walked into the kitchen. Rainbow nudged Applejack's side, causing her to face Rainbow. "Pss." Rainbow whispered. "Follow me."

Applejack quietly got off the couch, and followed her fiancee down the hall. At the end of the hallway, they went through a door on the right, and entered an extremely dusty room.

"Rainbow, is this?" She started.

"Yup, this is my old room... exactly how I left it 10 years ago." Rainbow replied, looking around her room. The room... fitting of a younger Rainbow Dash, no longer fit her... mature personality.

Lightning Storm reentered the living room a few minutes later, carrying a tray with 3 cups of tea on it. He was shocked to not see anypony, but heard whispering down the hallway. Placing the tray down on the table, he walked down the hallway, and stopped just short of Rainbow's bedroom. He watched as the two mares sat side by side on the small bed. As soon as they started caressing each other, he decided he had intruded enough, and walked back to the living room, where he picked up his newspaper, and continued where he had left off that morning.

Back in that bedroom, Rainbow and Applejack sat on the edge of the bed, sharing a passionate kiss. Rainbow broke away, and took the opportunity to look around the room once more. Everywhere she looked, dust seemed to take charge over every piece of furniture.

Rainbow stood up, and to Applejack's surprise, she started removing the Wonderbolt posters that cluttered the walls.

"Sh... Sugarcube... what are..." she started, being stopped when Rainbow placed a hoof to her mouth.

"This room portrays a 14 year old me. It's time... that it portrays the real me." She said, looking to her fiancee.

Applejack nodded, standing up she helped remove the posters. As they finished, Rainbow walked into the kitchen to grab a trash bag. Her father was reaching the front door. Turning around, he told his daughter that he was going to the store and would be back in a few hours.

Rainbow nodded, knowing that the only reason he was leaving, was to give her and Applejack some alone time.

When Rainbow returned to the bedroom, she held a bag with trash bags and various cleaning materials, and some cloud coloring dyes.

Rainbow and Applejack spent the next 2 hours cleaning, reorganizing, and painting the bedroom walls. When they were finished, what lay before them was a product of a mature Pegasus. A simple room design, with a lone bed, lamp, and a corner nightstand, adorning the freshly painted elegant light blue walls and white crown molding.

As they were removing the last of the masking tape from the walls, Lightning Storm took the trash bag from Applejack's hoofs, and took it away smiling. As he returned, he took a seat on the edge of the bed next to his daughter.

"I'm proud of you Dashie." He said, smiling at his daughter.

"Proud of what Daddy?" She asked.

"For growing up." Lightning laughed, being joined by Applejack.

That night Lightning, Rainbow, and Applejack spent their time eating a lavish dinner, followed by an evening of story telling. For the first time in Rainbow's life, she felt like her family was real. She had never experienced laughter inside this house of hers, or any feelings other than those of melancholy.

"Isn't it about time you and your fiancee go to bed? Lightning asked, being met with a nod of approval from both of the mares. He followed them as they walked to the bedroom, and as they stood there, he whispered to his daughter. "Dashie?"

"Yeah Daddy?" Rainbow replied.

"Can I... can I tuck you in? Like old times?" He asked, nervously.

A puzzled look formed on Rainbow's face, yet was soon replaced with a warm smile. "Sure." she replied, nodding to her father.

Rainbow and Applejack did their best to squeeze into the tiny bed, and Lightning pulled the sheets up to their chins. He kissed Rainbow, and Applejack both on their foreheads, causing both of them to giggle and squee in embarrassment. "I love you Dashie." He said.

Rainbow closed her eyes and replied, "I love you too Daddy."

As Lightning turned around and headed towards the door, his daughter spoke to him once more. "Daddy?" she whispered.

"Yes Dashie?" he answered, turning around to face his daughter once more.

"Will you invite mom to the wedding? I know you know where she lives, and I know there is a reason you aren't telling me. So... I won't ask where she lives... just... please ask her for me... I really want her to be there for me... for... us" she said, turning to smile at her fiancee.

Lightning smiled, closing the door he replied. "I will."

Rainbow slept that night in peace, knowing her mother would be invited to the most special day of her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week remained until the latest royal wedding would take place. By now, every pony in Equestria had heard about it. As such, many protest groups were now taking place just outside of the Canterlot city limits giving their best attempt to halt what they called an "immoral justification of equal rights."

Every room, of every hotel in Canterlot was now sold out; even the high dollar luxury suites were being reserved by the poorer ponies working together to pay for them. Each hotel had a charity event going on, where 10% of every reservation would go towards the preparations for the wedding. You can thank Princess Luna for that idea.

For the final week, Rainbow and Applejack were asked to live at the castle, for security reasons. They didn't mind, in fact it was an amazing experience for the two of them.

Walking down the main castle foyer, Rainbow stopped to look at the elegantly placed pictures on the wall depicting earlier times in the Princess's life. The one thing that struck Rainbow the most was the increase in the number of guards since the recent attack. At this point in time, the Princess's had no less than 4 guards accompanying them wherever they went. Rainbow on the other hand refused such treatment.

"Sugarcube what in tarnation are ya doin?

Rainbow turned to see her fiancee walking towards her. She smiled as she approached. "I'm just looking at these pictures." Rainbow replied.

"Ah don't think that's all yer up to." Applejack implied, with a mischievous grin on her muzzle.

"Alright, you got me. Actually I wanted to head into town. This whole staying at the castle thing is getting boring and I wanna get out and stretch my legs." Rainbow said.

"You should stretch your wings too hun. When WAS the last time you used them?" Applejack asked, not knowing herself when the last time Rainbow flew was.

"No clue... probably at least a year now. But it's whatever, I'm still the fastest flier, even when I'm NOT using my wings." Rainbow said with a laugh.

"OK sugarcube, well you have a good time out. I'm going to go help Pinkie with the decorations." Applejack said. She kissed her fiancee and was on her way.

Canterlot was exceptionally busy. Everywhere you could see there was an abundance of ponies crowding the streets. The repairs on the city were nearly completed, yet due to the wedding they have been postponed. Everypony that met Rainbow dash exchanged smiles with the soon to be bride, and many offered their congratulations.

One pony in particular stood out among the rest. Rainbow watched, and was certain that it was Shooting Star, heading into an older looking shop that mysteriously did not seem to suffer any damage from the recent attack at all.

Rainbow galloped to the window, and peered in. Witnessing a transaction take place. Shooting Star, handed over a large bag of bits in exchange for a small black package, and at the same time pulling a dark cloak over her.

As she turned around to leave, Rainbow ducked behind a wooden crate. She watched as Star disappeared into the crowd of ponies. Unable to track her, Rainbow decided to pay this shop a visit. Stepping inside she was met with a most peculiar looking pony. She was old, dark orange with a black mane, dressed in what appeared to be an ancient purple royal robe.

"Anything... I can help you with deary?" said the old voice.

Rainbow did not like this voice, lowering her ears she replied, "no... not really... actually" she responded. "I'm interested in what you sold that orange Pegasus that was just in here a moment ago."

This old pony shook her head. "If you must know, she said something about a wedding, and needing to get her friend a gift... or something like that. Kind of creepy pony if you ask me. Now if you're not gonna buy anything you need to leave... it's lunch time and I want to eat." She said, almost shoving Rainbow out the door.

That evening at the castle, Rainbow had told Applejack what she witnessed, as she paced back and forth.

"Sugarcube, you're sweatin small stuff. She probably just got you a gift... where's the harm in that?" Applejack said.

"The cloak... the mysterious shop... it's too... sketchy" Rainbow said.

"Now come over here, and let's get some shut eye Rainbow. Ah'm tired, and those bags under your eyes are clear sign that you are too." Applejack said, grabbing Rainbow's tail and leading her to the bed.

On the outskirts of Canterlot, Star was sitting on a cliff edge staring at Ponyville down in the distance. From behind her, a matching Pegasus came into view. As Star sat on the ground, she watched as the other "Shooting Star" approached her. "Did you get it?" She asked, as a white light surrounded the Pegasus, revealing herself to be Buster.

"Here ya go." Buster replied. Tossing the package to Star who held it quite graciously.

"So... this tiny thing..." She started.

"Yeah... hard to believe it... you can't use it yet tho." Buster said.

"Why not?" Star demanded.

Buster sat down and placed his gaze onto Ponyville, watching the lights go out one by one.

"The lexicon needs time to search your feelings, in order to understand how to best assist you." He said. "Place it around your neck... it will take about 8 months to be ready."

"8 months?!" Star questioned. "But! The wedding is in 5 days!"

"I know but... if you were to use it now... it would most likely strip you of your wings..." He replied, as she grumbled. "Now... about my payment."

"Here." She said, handing him the key to her Ponyville home.

"Excellent." Buster whispered. "That whore of a Princess won't think to look for me there. I just need to hide out for awhile." He said as a white light emanated from his horn, engulfing him and transforming him into a yellow stallion. "I'll be off Star... good luck with your plan."

As he left, Star floated there quietly staring at the lexicon which was settled in her hoof. She placed it around her neck and instantly a sense of calmness overcame her body. "Oh yes Rainbow... you will be mine... you're gonna regret breaking my heart!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the wedding.

It had come fast. Rainbow couldn't sleep the night before. She had slept in Celestia's room, while Applejack slept in Luna's.

"Are you ok dear?" Celestia asked Rainbow.

Rainbow, who stood there getting into her dress replied, "no, I don't see why we have to follow that whole 'not seeing the bride before the wedding' tradition."

Celestia chuckled, as she used her magic to finish tying the sash on Rainbow's dress. "It's for good luck, and for a long marriage." she said, twirling Rainbow around to meet her face to face. "How... are you feeling?" asked the regal princess.

Rainbow put a bit of a frown on. "To be honest... I'm nervous..."

Celestia nuzzled Rainbow, closing her eyes and taking the closeness in. "It's perfectly fine for you to be nervous dear... this is a big change in your life."

Rainbow nodded, and turned around to look at herself in the mirror once more. "I asked my dad to invite my mom..."

"Did you now?" chuckled Celestia.

"I hope she comes..." Rainbow said, trailing off.

Celestia invited Rainbow over to her bed, where they both took a seat on the edge of it. "I promise that she is going to be there Rainbow, even if you don't know it."

"How can you be so sure? I've never met her... I don't even know what she looks like." Rainbow added, letting her eyes fall to the floor.

"Rainbow... your mom has been closer to you than you've ever thought possible." Celestia began.

"You mean like in my heart and all?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes silly." the princess laughed. "But also... physically close to you."

Rainbow widened her eyes. "My mom... has been close to me this entire time? Who... who is she?" she asked herself.

"Princess..."

"Yes dear?" Celestia responded.

"You know my mom?" Rainbow asked abruptly.

"Yes I do... I know her very well." Celestia added.

Widening her eyes even more, a sense of joy overcoming her now, "Can you tell me... who she is?"

Celestia only shook her head. "No I cannot Rainbow"

"Why not?!" Rainbow asked... no almost demanded.

"I promised your father many years ago... 22 to be exact... that I would not divulge that information to you." She replied, Rainbow lowered her ears. "Don't be upset my dear... she will be at your wedding, I promise. Now... do you remember how everything went yesterday at the rehearsal?"

"Yes..." Rainbow replied.

"OK then... I'm going to go check in on Luna and Applejack and make sure everything is going well."

In the other princess's bedroom, Luna was just finishing putting a bow into the back of Applejack's mane. "So..." the princess began.

"So... what?" Applejack replied.

"What's it like?" Luna asked.

"Come again?" Applejack asked.

Luna chuckled and asked again. "What's it like... you know... getting married."

Applejack laughed, turning to look at herself in the mirror. "It's amazin... but... at the same time ah'm nervous, scared, happy, and sad... is that normal?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me... that's why I was asking what it was like... but... out of all of those feelings... why are you sad?"

"I'm not really sad... but... marriage means... I'm gonna be losin my last bit of independence I have... ya know?" Applejack stated.

"Hmm..." Luna hummed. "I think I know what you mean but, you love her right? So... shouldn't you WANT to share everything with her?"

Applejack stood and thought about that for a minute. "Luna's right." She thought to herself. "I'm ready for this." Applejack nodded, and a overjoyed Luna smiled and let out a squee of delight.

A stern knocking was heard at the door, and a few seconds later, in walked princess Celestia.

"Sister!" Luna called out.

"How goes your preparations Luna?" Celestia asked.

Luna eyed Applejack once more time. "She is perfect, a bride fit for a princess... If I do say so myself."

Celestia giggled, eying Applejack as well.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Celestia asked the young pony.

Applejack nodded in approval, to which, Celestia smiled.

"OK then. Luna" Celestia spoke. "The wedding starts in 30 minutes."

By now the ceremonial hall was packed with all sorts of ponies, from all over the land of Equestria. In the corner sat a restricted section, only for the members of the Apple family, which was filled with every member.

"OK girls do you remember how to do this now?" Twilight asked.

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Applebloom all looked at her smiling. "Course we do." Applebloom said.

"Yeah! It's just like at princess Cadence's wedding!" Sweetie Belle added.

"But!" Scootaloo interjected, "This wedding is for Applejack and Rainbow Dash, so.. it's... gonna...be... AWESOME!"

Twilight nodded. Celestia took her place at the head of the ceremonial hall, soon after being joined by Luna, Cadence, and Twilight. A few moments later Celestia gave the cue and Fluttershy and her bird ensemble began the Bridal Chorus.

Every pony turned to face the door, where the three flower fillies began their walk down the aisle, showering flowers in their wake.

Back in the meeting hall, Rainbow Dash and Applejack had just met for the first time as they prepared for their walk.

"You look beautiful." spoke a blushing Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks sugarcube... so do you." Applejack replied.

"Rainbow! Applejack! You're up!" said a royal guard. Applejack and Rainbow proceeded down that aisle, beside them... walked Lightning Storm, and Big McIntosh.

As they walked, every pony watched in awe as the two beautiful mares made their way down the aisle. Not a single one of them seemed to be protesting in any way possible. Rainbow and Applejack both watched as Rarity and Pinkie Pie sat together near the front, tears streaming down their faces in pure happiness. Once they reached the alter, Celestia smiled warmly at the two of them, and with a glow of her horn, all became quiet.

Rainbow and Applejack stared into each others eyes. This was their day, the day they had waited for their entire lives, the end of the first half of their lives... and the start of the rest.

"Fillies and gentle colts" began Celestia.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the union of these two ponies, in an everlasting bond of love... trust... honesty... and loyalty."

Applejack's eyes glistened as Celestia spoke. "Oh sweet Celestia... Ah've gotta be the happiest girl alive right about now." She thought to herself as she stared into her lovers eyes.

"Do you... Applejack... Take Rainbow Dash to be your lawfully wedded wife. Through sickness and in health, for better or worse, till death do you part?"

"I do." Applejack replied.

"And do you... Rainbow Dash... Take Applejack to be your lawfully wedded wife. Through sickness and in health, for better or worse, till death do you part?"

She turned to face Rainbow who was smiling almost too much to speak.

"I do!" She squeed in delight.

"Then... by the power invested in me... as Princess Celestia of Equestria... I hereby pronounce you... wife and wife..."

Rainbow, and Applejack both turned to face the princess as she spoke those last 5 words.

"You may kiss the bride."

And with that the two mares shared a most delicate kiss. It was perfect, and they never wanted to leave that moment. The hall was soon thundering with the sounds of all the ponies cheering and stomping their hooves.

The two of them parted their kiss, turned and began to walk back down that aisle. They had each other, forever... and no pony could ever pull them apart. As they walked, both of them waved to every pony, and before exiting, they both threw their bouquets, and from the corner of Rainbow's eyes... she swore that for a moment... she saw Shooting Star... with a disgusting grin on her face.


	5. Act 5: Miracles Born From The Darkness

Eight months... 8 blissful months had passed since the union of Rainbow Dash and Applejack had taken place. In those 8 months, there had not been any problems what so ever. Spring time was now here, and very soon... the two would deliver a pair of foals into the world.

Big Mac had agreed to allow the two to take off work until the foals had been delivered and weened, so this meant that Rainbow and Applejack had a lot of free time on their hands. They spent their days in bed, cradling each others bulging tummy, feeling for kicks, and listening for signs of movement.

"Oh oh!" Rainbow whispered. "Look!"

Applejack watched as the foal inside her moved a leg. She felt as if she was fluttering every time the foal kicked, and each time let out a giggle.

"Rainbow, AJ... you have mail." said Big Mac as he brought it upstairs to them.

"Thanks Mac" Rainbow said, accepting the letter graciously from him.

"Who's it from hun?" Applejack asked.

"The princess." Rainbow whispered.

"What's she want, I wonder?" Applejack asked, as Rainbow opened the letter.

_Dear Rainbow and Applejack:_

_I am pleased to hear from Twilight Sparkle that you two are doing well. It has come to my attention that you two are in the final 2 months of your pregnancy, and I would love to get together with you two soon. So if you would like, might I propose a royal banquet after a day of leisure activities? I look forward to your response. Xx Celestia xX_

"Wow... a royal banquet... us invited?"Rainbow said, staring down at the letter.

"What's with the whole... first name thing?" Applejack said, placing her hoof in front of Celestia's name.

"No clue" Rainbow said, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe she forgot? Or maybe she's just being friendly. She DOES know my parents after all so... maybe she's just being friendly, or acting like family?"

"Hmm I wonder sometimes..." Applejack said, wandering off into her world of thought.

"You want something to drink?" Rainbow asked while placing her hooves on the ground and lifting herself out of bed. Rainbow looked back at her wife, noticing that she was spacing out, she went to grab them something to drink.

Rainbow met Granny Smith in the kitchen. She was layering on a crust for an apple pie for dessert tonight. "Hey Granny" Rainbow said, attracting her attention.

"Oh hello there deary. What might you and Applejack be up to today?" She asked, through those well worn eyes.

"Ahh not much Granny, you know how it goes. We're just at the point where it's a pain to get around. I didn't know carrying a foal was so tiring." Rainbow said, as Granny Smith sat there nodding with her eyes shut.

"It's been... 52 years since ah've carried a foal... last one bein Applejack's momma, Apple Blossom." Granny said, walking over to the cupboard and grabbing a dusty old photo album.

"Right here" Granny said, opening the book up about half way. "Here's little Apple Blossom right here. Looks just like Applejack right?" Rainbow nodded, looking at her late mother-in-law, and the striking resemblance to her wife. "And this... is on her wedding day." She said, turning the page there was a old black and white photo of Apple Blossom in her wedding dress, cuddling up against her soon to be husband. "Mighty fine looking lad eh?" Granny chuckled.

"Northern Spy... never was a better farmer round than him... he could grow just about everything... now here.." she continued, turning the page to the couple holding a newborn Applejack. "Now here... is you wife... although only a few months old. She already had the appetite of a full grown stallion." Granny turned the page once more. "This is the day that they passed away... Apple Blossom.. and Northern Spy... were headin up to Manehatten to visit their cousin's... the Oranges..."

"How... did they...?" Rainbow asked, being cut off by Granny, putting a handkerchief to her face.

"They... mm... Their train derailed... just outside of Fillydelphia... Bandits... robbed it... then they..." Granny couldn't finish, she immediately went into a storm of tears.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't..."

"No Rainbow... you have every right to know what happened to yer wife's parents... Not even Applejack knows this story... never wanted to hurt her..." Granny said.

"It's ok." Rainbow replied, giving the old pony a hug. "I need to get something for us to drink, then I need to write the princess a letter."

Granny nodded, grabbing two cups from the cupboard and filling them with some sweet tea that she had made earlier.

"Thanks Granny" Rainbow said, taking the cups from her and placing them on a tray.

Rainbow handed a cup to Applejack who took it, quite delighted for some sweet tea. "Ya know Rainbow" Applejack said after taking a sip of her tea. "Granny Smith makes the BEST sweet tea in all of Equestria!"

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow replied. She took her cup and took a sup and nodded in agreement. "You're right. This is AWESOME!"

She sat the cup down on her nightstand, and retrieved a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink from inside.

"Whatcha doin sugarcube?" asked Applejack.

"Writing a letter to the princess." Rainbow replied, taking the quill in her mouth and writing.

_Dear Princess Celestia:_

_Applejack and I would love to spend some time with you for the day. A banquet sounds awesome, I've never been to one before, I don't think Applejack has either. We will have to arrange a train to Canterlot, so we'll have to choose a date and a time. But for starters, we haven't been doing much of anything lately, so we have a lot of free time, so whenever you would like to have us over is fine with us. ~ Rainbow Dash ~_

"There" Rainbow said, rolling the parchment up and tying it so it could be sent later.

The next few hours flew by. Rainbow had gone back downstairs to grab the photo album, and had spent the time looking through it with Applejack.

"Awe look at the cute little filly." Rainbow squeed, glancing at a photo of a baby Applejack jumping in a mini wash basin.

"Stop Rainbow, yer embarrassing me" Applejack retorted, causing Rainbow to laugh in delight.

"Well... that's kind of the point." Rainbow replied.

"Rainbow! Applejack!" Called Big Mac from downstairs. "Ya got company!"

Moments later Twilight appeared in their bedroom door.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey Twi" replied Rainbow.

Applejack sat up, and smiled warmly at her. "Hey there sugarcube, long time no see."

"Yeah..." Twilight started. "It's been WAY too long. Princess Celestia has had me helping Cadence out in the Crystal Empire, and we finally finished today."

"Golly, what'd she have ya doin there?" Applejack asked.

"Well, since Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were called back to Canterlot on an urgent call. Cadence needed a little help with cleaning up around the Castle.

"Umm, don't they have maid's for that hun?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah they do, but... they were busy with other things." Twilight responded. "Celestia said you would have a letter to send to her?"

"Here it is." Rainbow said, grabbing the letter from the nightstand and handing it to Twilight. "But... how are you gonna send it without Spike... where IS Spike anyway?"

"He's home... sleeping." Twilight said. "I can send the letter to the Princess myself though."

"Really?" Applejack asked. "When did you learn that magic?"

"The Princess taught me a few days ago. I'm surprised she didn't teach it to me sooner... it's SO easy."

"Well let's see it then!" Rainbow cheered.

"OK" Twilight said. Walking to the center of the room, she closed her eyes. A purple glow emanated from her horn and surrounded the letter. As the letter floated up, it began a slight spin before poofing into thin air."

"Wow ya really did it Twilight!" Cheered Applejack.

"That was AWESOME!" Rainbow cheered. "I wish I could do magic. That would be SO cool!"

Seconds later a letter formed from thin air and landed in front of Rainbow.

"That was fast!" Twilight stated.

Rainbow unrolled the letter and read it.

_Dear Rainbow and Applejack:_

_I look forward to our upcoming get together, I will send a Pegasus drawn carriage to transport you to the Crystal Empire where we will hold the banquet. It will arrive at dawn tomorrow, I hope it isn't too soon. I would transport you myself via magic, however I am currently tied up with my duties in Canterlot. Until then, I look forward to tomorrow. Xx Celestia xX_

"Umm..."

"What's wrong Twilight?" Rainbow asked.

"Why is the princess so... average when writing to you?" Twilight asked.

"What do ya mean sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"I mean... She talks to you two as if you are her equal. Any pony else... she would sign that letter as Princess Celestia." Twilight added.

"Ah was wondering the same thing hun." Applejack replied. "Ah reckon it's cause the princess is friends with Rainbow's parents."

"Makes sense I guess..." Twilight said. "Look, I hate to run after just getting here, but I really have to get back to my studies. It was nice seeing you two." She said, giving each of them a hug.

"Twilight." Rainbow said, as she turned around. "Tell the others we said hi, and we'll catch up with them as soon as we get back."

Twilight nodded. "Sure thing Rainbow. We'll all go out for dinner like old times."

"Sounds great!" Rainbow said.

As Twilight left, Rainbow watched from the window as she flew towards Ponyville.

"Hey she's getting pretty good with those wings." Rainbow stated.

"Yeah, hard to believe a year ago she didn't even have them." Applejack added.

Rainbow nodded, walking back to the bed and curling up next to her wife. "Oh!"

"What is it sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"It just kicked!" Rainbow said, placing her hoof on her stomach to try and feel again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Pegasi carriage arrived early the next morning. When Applejack woke up, she noticed it hovering just outside her bedroom window.

"Rainbow.. shhhhh" Applejack whispered, while nuzzling her wife." Rainbow stirred a bit, then slowly opened her eyes, blinking them.

"Morning AJ." Rainbow said, through yawns.

"Come on, we gotta git ready." Applejack said, placing a small kiss on Rainbow's muzzle. "The carriage is waiting."

Rainbow looked out the window and nodded. Her eyes seemed to linger on the sky for a few moments, an ominous feeling overcoming her as she watched a steady stream of dark clouds float by. Walking back to the bed, she dug out an old weather planner from last year, checking today's date. She was surprised to find that there was no clouds scheduled for today, and that there should have been clear skies.

"Maybe we should reschedule AJ?" Rainbow said, looking once again at the sky. "It is looking pretty bad out there."

Applejack walked to the window to take a look, agreeing with what Rainbow suggested. "Yeah maybe we should."

"Hey guys," Rainbow said. "The sky doesn't look too good, maybe another day."

The Pegasi guards looked at each other before one of them spoke. "Oh well it's quite OK miss Dash, there is a storm coming, it won't start for another hour. The princess ordered it so that we can get you out of Ponyville without the fear of anyone following behind that shouldn't be."

Applejack turned to face Rainbow and placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Works for me" she said. Rainbow nodded in return.

On their way out the door, Applejack and Rainbow grabbed a couple of apples for breakfast to eat on the flight. As they made their way outside, one of the guards unhooked his harness and opened the carriage door to allow the two to make their way inside.

The ride to the Crystal Empire was nice, although a bit bumpy until they were outside of the Ponyville limits. Although the ride was a bit long at 2 hours, Rainbow and Applejack had no problem keeping each other entertained as they shared some jokes and a few stories.

As the carriage neared the Crystal Mountains, Applejack retrieved a pair of scarves and boots from her bag. She gave a pair to Rainbow as she put her own on to prepare for the endless snow the mountains were famous for.

As the carriage descended into the mountains, a frigid coldness overcame Applejack who curled up in a ball on the floor. Seeing her wife shivering, Rainbow cuddled up next to her attempting to help warm her up.

"Celestia only knows why she had us go by carriage and not train" Rainbow shouted.

"At least... if we... were on a... t..t...train... we...w.w.w... would be w.w..warm" Applejack stuttered, through chattering teeth.

"Sorry misses, only a few more minutes and then we can pull up. The upper clouds are too strong for us to get above at the moment." The lead Pegasi shouted.

And indeed, after a few minutes, they flew above the clouds and immediately relished in the warmth of the sun. Not wanting to break the closeness, Rainbow continued to hold her wife, placing small kisses down her neck.

"You know... I was scared Rainbow" Applejack said.

"Oh? About what?" Rainbow replied.

Tearing up, Applejack replied, "I was scared... when you found out I was raped... that maybe you wouldn't want me anymore"

Rainbow increased the strength of her hold on her wife. Between rubbing her back passionately, and placing kisses on her cheek, she replied, "Now why would you think that?"

"Because..." Applejack answered, "Ah thought... if you weren't my first... you wouldn't want me"

"Applejack" Rainbow whispered, laying her head down softly on her wife's neck. "I love you very much, I love your foal very much. I don't care if he or she isn't mine... because... the foal is part of you, and I will unconditionally love your foal as if it were my own."

Applejack closed her eyes, enjoying the closeness of her wife. It was rare that they had a chance to cuddle outside of their bedroom anymore, let alone above the clouds in a Pegasi drawn carriage. There was something, romantic about this to Applejack, and she thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it.

"Hey Rainbow?" Applejack asked suddenly.

A few seconds passed where Rainbow ignored her question, and continued nuzzling her. Finally curiosity overcame the Pegasus, forcing her to reply. "Yeah?"

Applejack had seen the game Rainbow just played. Following suit, she took her time nuzzling her wife, leaving Rainbow in a stage of wonder as she purposely avoided her next question.

"Oh come on AJ!" Rainbow giggled, as Applejack placed a few kisses on her neck.

Smiling, Applejack withdrew from her wife, and stared deeply into her eyes. "Well... what are your plans Rainbow? For... the future?"

Rainbow stood in shock, not once had she thought about this since their marriage. Their days were spent bucking apple trees, and more recently caring to each other during the final stages of their pregnancies.

"Well..." Rainbow replied. "To be honest... I never have thought about that. I'm quite happy working on your families farm though."

"You sure about that sugarcube?" Applejack replied.

Rainbow inched closer to her wife, until their muzzles were only inches away. "If it means waking up to this every morning." She said, while eying Applejack's lips, "Then I could care less about where we're at... I have you... and that's all that matters for my... our future." Rainbow replied.

Satisfied with this answer, Applejack pushed forward to fulfill Rainbow's previous advances. As they kissed, their bodies slowly sank to the floor, and upon reaching it, Rainbow extended her wings and placed them around the two of them, making a sort of crude privacy shield.

"That feels weird." Rainbow laughed.

"What does?" Applejack asked.

"My wings." Rainbow replied, shaking one of them. "That's the first time I've actually DONE anything with them now in about a year. Applejack laughed at her wife, pulling herself back into that kiss.

Moments passed and the carriage flew through a permeable pink bubble. Instantly the Crystal Empire came into view, and any weather ailments seemed to just magically vanish. Noting this, the two ponies stood up, and watched in awe as they flew over this magical kingdom.

"Golly, the Crystal Palace sure is pretty up high like this" Applejack exclaimed.

"Yeah" Rainbow replied, standing just so that Applejack was in front of the Palace. "It's even prettier when a certain pony is in the picture."

"Well gee Rainbow" Applejack replied, covering her face with her hat in an attempt to hide a blush. "You sure know how ta make a girl smile."

"Touchdown in 5 minutes." Yelled one of the Pegasi.

"Cool!" Rainbow cheered, walking over to her wife and nuzzling her gently.

Holding back a giggle, Applejack replied, "What's that for?"

"Just being awesome." Rainbow replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes had passed and the carriage had landed safely in front of the Crystal Empire palace. As Rainbow stepped out, she was met with a smile from her... 'welcoming committee' consisting of; Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Shining Armor. Celestia stepped forward and gently nuzzled her while placing a wing around her. Luna, placed a hoof to her mouth to hush a giggle, while Cadence and Shining Armor stood in shock at what they were witnessing.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh, Celestia is NUZZLING me.. the PRINCESS of freaking all of EQUESTRIA is... NUZZLING ME!" Rainbow thought to herself frantically. "Umm... Ummm..." She stuttered. "OK Rainbow, keep cool you got this." She thought to herself.

Calming herself back down, she tried speaking once more. "Oh you know" she said, while pointing at her bulging tummy. The princess smiled, and gently rubbed the spot, causing a quick kick from the foal inside. She giggled and continued to rub away as the foal squirmed around.

"And how about you Applejack? Have you been doing ok?" Celestia asked, though not as intimately as she had with Rainbow.

"Ah reckon everything is just dandy." She said with a smile. "If ah didn't know any better princess, ah'd say you were her momma or somethin."

Celestia blushed at the comment. "I wish for a daughter like her yet, only in my dreams could I ever have such a daughter" she replied, letting off a shy giggle, while Luna busted out in hysterics.

Breaking free, Celestia found herself back in company with her sister.

"Princess?" Rainbow said.

"Yes dear?" Celestia replied.

Rainbow was a bit nervous at what she was about to ask. Crossing her legs, she looked a bit more on the level of Fluttershy than the pony who won the best fliers competition.

"Um, I'm not trying to be rude or anything princess," Rainbow asked, thinking of the best way to word this. "But um... why did you invite us?"

"Rainbow, you may call me Celestia... there are no need for formalities between us I believe." Celestia said, shocking everypony in her presence.

"Sounds good to me, sounds... normal." Rainbow said, half smiling.

Smiling, Celestia allowed Cadence to lead the way into the palace. Applejack watched as they walked by familiar corridors, before turning to go down one unknown to her. Following a couple of turns, they all came to a set of stairs. Upon reaching the top, everypony stood in awe at the surroundings of the main tower they were now in.

Many rooms were laid out in a circular fashion, offering every form of accommodation possible.

"As you can see, we have everything a mare may need in her busy lifestyle" Cadence announced, pointing a hoof at the closest shop. "Here we have our personal spa... followed by our salon" Cadence continued, moving her hoof to point at each door. "And here, we have our boutique, Hoity Toity brands. If you follow that corridor, it will take you to the roof top observatory, and finally this last door here... our jewelry shop, fresh packed with only Canterlot's finest jewelry." Cadence said, with a sparkle in her eye.

Shining Armor slowly made his retreat. "Well girls, you have fun... wouldn't want a boring old stallion here to ruin your girls day out" Shining said before running away at full gallop.

Cadence shook her head. "Silly boy" she said, letting out a laugh as he ran away. "How about we hit up the spa?"

Everypony seemed to have no objections, so away they walked.

"Rainbow?" Celestia said.

"Yes princ... err... Celestia?" Rainbow replied.

"Please allow me to treat you as a princess today?" Celestia said, trying her best not to blush yet couldn't hide the pink tint which radiated from her white cheeks.

"Me? Princess?" Rainbow stuttered. "Why?"

"Well..." Celestia began. "Being good... friends with your father... I should have been around when you were younger. Allow me to opportunity to make up for the lost time."

Rainbow stood awestruck. "You... were really good friends with my dad huh?" she asked.

Celestia nodded. "Lightning... er... your father... he was my best friend."

Rainbow stopped walking. "My father... best friends with the Princess of Equestria? And he never tells me this?" She thought to herself. "What else is he hiding? This... where my mom lives... what else is he hiding from m..."

"Rainbow? Rainbow?" Celestia said, gently nudging the young Pegasus back into reality.

"Sorry." Rainbow said.

"So Applejack... how is the farm doing?" Celestia asked, attempting to make small talk with the farm pony.

"Well... ah reckon it's all hunky dory." Applejack began, "Mac is having a bit of trouble this year doin all the work himself... Applebloom tries her best ta help out... though she's jest getting in the way... we can't tell her that though... ya know?"

Nodding, Celestia spoke once more. "If it's not too much trouble Applejack, I would really love some of your Granny's apple pie. I'm afraid the menu at the castle is quite... lacking."

"Well sure, ah'm sure 'Ol Granny Smith would be delighted to whip you up a couple of apple pies."

As they entered the spa, the 4 of them were instantly swarmed by 8 ponies, who showed them to a hot tub, where after entering it, each pony was given a mud mask treatment while they soaked, except applejack who politely refused the mud.

"Rainbow?" Applejack cooed.

"Yeah?" Rainbow replied.

"Ah bet Rarity would kill a pony just for an opportunity to come here." Applejack said, followed by a round of laughter from everypony.

One by one, they were escorted from the hot tub to a massage table. Rainbow shut her eyes and fell into a blissful ecstasy as the pony kneaded away all the stress she had built up in her legs and back. Letting out an innocent moan every now and then as she graced the base of her wings.

"Now Rainbow... a certain student of mine mentioned that you don't hooficures?" Celestia asked, as she suppressed her giggles.

"No it's not that, I've never gotten a hooficure before. I just... don't like other ponies touching my hoofs." Rainbow said shyly.

"Well" Celestia said, as she thought for a moment. "I have a solution."

And a solution she did have. As they were shown to their chairs for their hooficures, Celestia asked for a Unicorn spa pony to attend to Rainbow.

"Why a Unicorn Celestia?" Rainbow asked quizzically, not understanding why she would specifically ask for a Unicorn, when anypony could do the job just as well.

"You'll see in a moment Rainbow Dash, I'm sure you will be most pleased." Celestia chuckled.

As the pony drew ever closer to Rainbow, she instinctively drew her hooves back, that is... until a yellow magic surrounded the hoof file, and floated with magic.

"Will this suffice Rainbow? See... she won't physically touch your hooves." Celestia giggled.

"Yeah this... OHHHH!" Rainbow moaned out.

"Enjoying yourself sugarcube?" Applejack asked, smiling as she watched her wife slip into a euphoric state.

"Oh... yes!" Rainbow moaned. "Now I see why Rarity was so dead set on getting me to try this... it feels amazing!"

One hour and a long massage later, Rainbow put her freshly tended to hoofs on the ground, enjoying the feather soft feeling as she stepped lightly across the marble floor.

"My my sister, HOW elegant the rainbowed one looks" Luna giggled, watching Rainbow trot out of the corner of her eye. Celestia smiled warmly and giggled along with her younger sister as they watched Rainbow trot out of the spa.

"Now..." Celestia said, looking at Applejack. "What's a princess... without her royal gown?"

Applejack snickered, as did Luna and Cadence, before Rainbow spoke up. "Royal gown? Thanks but no thanks."

"Oh come now Princess Rainbow, thou must get thyself ready for the ball tonight" Luna giggled.

Reluctantly, Rainbow followed them into the designer shop, where after another hour Rainbow emerged with Luna hovering 4 large bags above her head.

"Ya know sugarcube... for some pony who didn't want a gown, you sure did go all out" Applejack teased, watching as her wife's cheeks flushed a rosy pink. She tried to hide her blush as best as she could, shoving as much food into her mouth as she could. Cadence couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Oh Rainbow Dash, you look just like a chipmunk!" Cadence joked, giggling at the puffy cheeked Pegasus.

"Oh what is this? Pick on Rainbow Dash day?" Rainbow retorted.

Everypony giggled, and although she tried her best to hold it back, Rainbow couldn't stay upset at them as her lips curled into a smile, letting out a faint laugh, which soon took hold of the whole room. The entire Restaurant stared at the unruly sight emanating from the table that was occupied by 2 official princesses mind you.

"So.." Rainbow began, "you said something about a ball tonight?"

Celestia nodded. "Tonight marks Equestria's 1500th year under the rule of Luna and myself, and well... I'd be honored if you would be my guest of honor, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow was awestruck as the Princess of Equestria, bowed to her in that very Restaurant in the presence of many of her subjects. Rainbow nodded, taking Applejack's hoof in her own and replying, "deal, as long as she's my date."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening, Princess Cadence ordered a few of the royal attendants to assist Rainbow with getting ready for the ball. Rainbow however, was less than thrilled at this idea, even more so as the two ponies poked and prodded her as they attempted to tie her gown sashes while doing her hair at the same time.

Celestia had teleported Rarity in so she could assist with the preparations for Applejack. The earth pony was a great deal easier to dress. Rarity decided upon sticking with simplicity for the work pony, dressing her in the same dress she had worn to Princess Cadence's wedding, along with a similar hairpiece.

"So are you excited?" Rarity asked. "I would be ever so honored if I had been asked to attend a royal ball. Like... us normal ponies rarely EVER get even a GLIMPSE of one."

"Uh...huh" Applejack groaned, not impressed with Rarity's rambling. "To be honest, Rainbow seemed to be lookin forward to this a lot more than ah am."

"Really?!" Rarity imposed, pushing her muzzle ever so close to Applejack's face, her eyes glistening with envy. "You must tell me all about it!"

"O...ok." Applejack replied.

"Well... Rainbow actually got a hooficure for once." Applejack began.

Rarity's eyes snapped open as she questioned "What?! Really?!"

Applejack nodded. "Then after that, the Princess took her to some fancy pansy Hoity Toity shop and bought Rainbow a full outfit for tonight."

Rarity slumped to the floor as she heard that, screaming "WHAT?! Of ALL the ponies to be treated to a free outfit from the princess, it goes to Rainbow who doesn't even appreciate fine design."

"Rare..." Applejack said, putting a hoof on the white Unicorns shoulder. "Apparently from what ah heard, the princess goes way back with Rainbow's dad."

Rarity pulled herself back up. "Really? I never would have guessed. I wonder how Rainbow is coming along with getting ready?"

The attendants took a step back so Rainbow could look at herself in the mirror. She barely recognized the mare who stood before her.

"Such elegance" one attendant said.

"Such beauty, surely the Princess was right" said the second attendant, turning to the first and nodding.

Rainbow looked at the mare in the mirror. The mare stared back, wearing a beautiful golden silk gown embellished with a white sash and black onyx gemstones running down the midriff. She wore matching gold hoof shoes, and a gold choker which had an onyx infused into the center section, and was outlined with a cloud engraving.

"I... I could get used to this..." Rainbow whispered

_knock knock_

Rainbow turned to face the door as it opened softly, and behind it, peeking her head inside was Celestia. "Rainbow are you read... oh... my" she trailed off, as she witnessed the mare who now stood before her. Celestia looked at Rainbow, she was no longer that filly she met in Ponyville all those years ago, no... she had grown and matured into a fine mare.

"Hiya" Rainbow said enthusiastically.

"Come with me Rainbow, I have one last thing for you." Celestia said, as Rainbow followed, intrigued as to what else Celestia could possibly bestow upon her.

They reached the room Celestia and Luna were staying in, and she promptly invited Rainbow inside. Celestia walked to the bed where there lay a small worn orange box, small sun and moon designs were engraved into the edges. With a glow of her horn, Celestia unlocked the box magically.

Opening the box, she removed the contents and hid them inside her wings as she walked towards Rainbow. "This is for you... after all... what would a Princess be without..."

"_Her crown."_

Rainbow's eyes widened and her head snapped back in surprise, as Celestia unveiled a beautiful silver crown, evenly placed around the front were 4 small diamonds, with one large on in the center. Rainbow instinctively bowed on one knee, as Celestia slipped it onto her head.

"Celestia... I..." Rainbow whispered.

"Hush now... this crown..." Celestia began. "Was given to me by my father 1500 years ago today, when he and my mother relinquished their thrones to Luna and myself. And now... I am giving it to you."

"I can't... no..." Rainbow said, shaking her head. "There's no way I can accept this from you. Why would you give this to me in the first place?"

Celestia continued setting the crown onto Rainbow's head. "You'll find out some day Rainbow, but for now... just accept this as a gift, from me... to you."

Celestia summoned a mirror, letting it float in front of Rainbow, she stared and blushed at her reflection. "I look... just like a princess..." Rainbow whispered.

The next half hour was work for Rainbow. In this time Celestia did her best to teach the young mare the ropes of walking formally. Rainbow however... tripped over her hoof shoes half the time, but after 20 minutes she had the hang of it, and after another 20 minutes, she could fool an entire royal court into believing she was a princess, of course a princess lacking a horn.

"Princess... it's time." spoke the attendant.

Celestia nodded at the attendant, dismissing her for the evening. "Well Rainbow... are you ready?"

For the first time in awhile... Rainbow was nervous, but albeit that she nodded, agreeing that she was ready. Celestia took the lead, with Rainbow close in tow behind her.

"Oh my Applejack it's time!" Rarity said frantically. "Quick quick, here!" she shouted, putting the hoof shoes on Applejack before rushing her out the door.

They trotted along until they reached a marble staircase, with Celestia standing at the top of it.

"Ready Applejack?" Rarity asked.

Applejack licked her lip with envy, awaiting her princess to appear.

"Oh my!" Rarity cooed, "she's GORGEOUS!"

Applejack watched in awe. Celestia stepped to the side to reveal a Pegasus, quite fitting to be a princess. She blushed and smiled as Rainbow blushed back. Rainbow took one step onto the stairs, and descended slowly, placing one hoof in front of the other, walking slowly, and gracefully.

"Oh... dear... Celestia..." Rarity stuttered. "Is that REALLY Rainbow Dash?" she asked, before falling to the floor.

As Rainbow reached the floor, she held out her front leg. Applejack took it, and was immediately pulled into a loving embrace. Upon breaking free, they walked side by side into the ballroom.

From the moment Rainbow walked through the archway into the ballroom... every-pony's eye's were on her. She was greeted by many ponies, some reminding her of their proposal in Canterlot, others... meeting her for the first time.

"So umm... you wanna dance?" Rainbow asked shyly, blushing at Applejack.

"Course ah do" Applejack smiled back, and followed Rainbow onto the dance floor.

As their bodies swayed side to side, they attracted even more attention. Of course, a few stallion's tried their best to cut in, but as they did, Rainbow altered her foot work to draw her and her wife away from them. "Sorry boys, we're married." She called out.

The stallions walked away, their heads hung low at their pitiful attempts, they quickly spotted another mare and immediately approached her.

"Boys!" huffed Rainbow.

"Such... revolting creatures." Applejack replied.

Rainbow stopped dancing, staring at her wife.

"Do ah got somethin on mah face R.D?" Applejack asked.

"Umm... revolting? When did you learn that word?" Rainbow asked, laughing away.

Applejack smiled, and began dancing once more. "Well, when we're taking a break on the farm, you usually go nap. Me on the otherhoof, ah got a book bout grammar from Twilight, been studying it ya know?"

"Egghead" Rainbow snickered. Being met with a giggle from Applejack.

"Rainbow look!" Applejack said, pointing her hoof at the glass ceiling as a magnificent fireworks display raged.

"Got a wish?" She asked her wife.

"Why would I need a wish?" Rainbow replied. "I already have you." She cooed, pulling her wife into a passionate kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Many ponies kept showing up throughout the night. Rainbow noted that she must have been there around at least 3 hours by now, and still the princess has yet to make her appearance.

"Seriously.. where IS Celestia?" Rainbow asked.

"Maybe she had ta get ready? She didn't look any different than she normally does." Applejack replied. Thinking back, Rainbow nodded her head, until she saw the white Alicorn walk through the main archway into the ballroom.

Celestia made her way through the crowd, smiling and greeting each pony she passed with a wave. Some gave her roses, which she took graciously. Luna followed closely behind, blushing as she made her grand appearance, and was shocked to receive the same treatment as her sister had. As they reached the podium at the far end of the ballroom, Celestia lit her horn signaling for silence.

"_Fillies and Gentle Colts" _Celestia began.

"_I want to thank, each and every one of you for coming out to this event. As many of you know, tonight marks the 1500th anniversary of Luna and My leadership of this grand kingdom. As you all know, 1500 years ago, my mother and father, handed... their thrones to Luna and Myself, after they led this kingdom for more than 2500 years before finally growing too old to continue. These many years, though long, have flown by. 1250 years ago was the arrival of Discord, and 250 years following that was the birth of Nightmare Moon. I have met many challenges while ruling this kingdom, but I couldn't do such things without wonderful ponies such as yourselves._

_I want to introduce tonight, a special guest of mine. A young mare who... not only helped transform Nightmare Moon, bringing back my sister Luna... she also played a part in the rehabilitation of Discord, who know uses his magic for the benefit of the kingdom. Though not alone, she has many friends who all played a part in these events. So tonight without further ado, please assist me in welcoming... Princess Rainbow Dash, and her lovely wife Applejack."_

Hundreds of ponies stamped the ground in cheer, as a spot light shone on the two mares who were making their way up to the podium. Upon reaching the podium, Celestia embraced Rainbow who asked. "I didn't know you were making me a princess."

"Rainbow..." Celestia whispered. "You've always been a princess."

"I have?" Rainbow asked confused.

Applejack looked at her just as confused.

The three of them looked up momentarily as the lights flickered gently.

"Yes Rainbow, you have you see... RUN!" Celestia shouted.

Instantly the south wall collapsed in a cloud of smoke, as a dozen black Pegasi swarmed in. Celestia turned to face them, putting up a magic barrier. "DO AS I SAY RAINBOW! TAKE APPLEJACK AND GET OUT OF HERE!" She shouted.

Rainbow nodded, and together she and her wife ran at full gallop out of the ballroom. Shining Armor was running full speed towards the ball room with his entire unicorn army close behind. Stopping only for a moment. "Rainbow, Applejack... go to our bedroom, behind the second bookshelf to the left is a secret passage. Take that and get to our private escape carriage!"

"But!" Rainbow interjected.

"No buts Rainbow! Cadence has already left.. Celestia and Luna will be fine." He shouted, as he took off into the ballroom, multicolored glows of magic shot back and forth.

"Rainbow!" Applejack shouted.

The two ran full speed, up the stairs, down the hallway and turning at the last door on the right. Rainbow pulled on the bookcase, and just as Shining Armor said, was a passage leading outside. The carriage was already ready to go. As soon as the two got inside the Pegasi took off, not even wasting time to lock the door.

Immediately they were pursued by 3 Pegasi. They were quick, but the Pegasus carriage was faster. Rainbow assumed that since this was used for emergency getaways, it would be important to make sure they have the fastest fliers to operate it.

They were soaring through the sky at a high rate of speed. Rainbow watched in horror as the pursuing Pegasi swooped trying their best to crash into the carriage. Up ahead Rainbow saw Cloudsdale approaching fast, just as soon as it had come, Cloudsdale was behind them. But still they were pursued.

Out of the darkness a 4th Pegasus joined in, this one crashing straight into the lead flier of the carriage, causing it to immediately go down into a death spiral. Rainbow grabbed Applejack, and at the last second, jumped from the carriage and landed upon the edge of a large cliff.

Coughing, Rainbow pulled herself to her hoofs. She bent down and lifted Applejack up, and pulled her into an embrace. They watched the 3 Pegasi swarm down on the carriage at the bottom of the cliff, and upon seeing the damage they took off and flew back in the direction of the Crystal Empire.

Rainbow looked around, a vision overtaking her mind.

"I've... I've... been here before." She stuttered, holding Applejack tight. "In... in my... dream"

"Oh boo hoo Rainbow Dash" spoke a harsh voice.

Rainbow turned around to see the 4th Pegasus land down on the hard ground behind her, she couldn't make out the face as she was completely shrouded in a black cloak.

"And my oh my... Equestria's newest princess too." She said, pulling off her cloak, revealing her face to be...

"Shooting Star!" shouted Applejack. "Why? Ah thought you were Rainbow's friend?!"

"Why?" Star laughed. "Why INDEED"

"What the hay Star? Why would you go through all this just to get to me?" Rainbow shouted.

"Not just this Dashie... oh no... I thought that blow to your head would have killed you in Canterlot... but no it didn't."

"That was you?!" Rainbow shouted furiously, glaring into the eyes of the one she once called her friend.

"Yes it WAS me, and at the same time.. it WASN'T me!" Star announced.

"You see Dashie... she had a little helping hand."

"Who's there?" Rainbow asked, looking into the direction of the voice, but nothing was there until... a Unicorn version of Shooting Star formed out of thin air. "Who the hay are you?"

"Oh forgive me Dashie..." The orange Unicorn said, her horn lit up a bright purple covering the Unicorn in a dark cloud.

"You!" Applejack shouted as the cloud cleared.

"Yes Applejack it's me. How are you? You're belly is looking quite nice... is my foal growing properly?"

Furiously Rainbow charged her half brother. "Buster Cloud I'm gonna KILL YOU!"

"Uh uh uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you Dashie."

Rainbow froze, witnessing as Star teleported directly behind Applejack, grabbing her.

"You... How?!" Applejack asked, fear overcoming her eyes.

"How indeed." Star said, pulling her mane back to uncover a 4 inch Unicorn horn.

"You're an ALICORN?!" Rainbow shouted.

"I am now... thanks to this baby." Star said, displaying the stolen Lexicon hanging from her neck, it emitted an eery pink glow.

"Is that?" Rainbow whispered.

"Yes Dashie, this is the Lexicon that I stole from the basement of the Canterlot Castle that night. Until now it was fully inoperable, but... now... it has granted me the powers of a Unicorn!" She shouted, laughing menacingly into the night.

"But why?" Rainbow cried. "Why kill all those innocent people?"

"Why Dashie? Have you not forgotten? All those years ago at junior speedster flight camp?" Star shouted. "You humiliated me! You didn't even know me... but because you were so special because of your SONIC RAINBOOM you had to insult me, and break my heart. Then... over time I fell in love with you... watching you from the distance at every weather meeting... your attitude never changed yet... I loved it... I make a move and get you lunch... and I even move to the town where you lived, just so I could be closer... and what do you do on the first day? You announce that you are dating Applejack!"

"What... The... BUCK!" Rainbow shouted. "You did ALL THIS! Because of something as STUPID as that!"

"And you!" she shouted, facing her half brother. "You are my blood, how could you HELP her do such a thing?"

"You'll never need to know Dashie, but... it's because of your attitude. Look here... little gay Dashie in the flesh. Always standing out, showing off. You never even knew I was your brother until recently. Then you date this filthy earth pony... the same kind that raped my whore of a mother... OUR MOTHER and I was born!"

Rainbow slapped Buster. "Don't you EVER insult my mother like that!"

"You don't even know the bitch!" Buster retorted.

"I don't have too. I know she loves me, and I know.. SHE'S NOT! A! WHORE!" She shouted, tackling Buster, unleashing a volley of blows to his face.

"Rainbow!" Applejack cried.

"AJ!" Rainbow yelled. "Don't you dare hurt her Star!"

"Rainbow..." Applejack cried. "I... I love you so mu"

Rainbow shouted as a green light emanated from Star's horn surrounding Applejack.

"Filthy bitch." said Star, as she tossed Applejack off the side of the cliff. Without a moments hesitation Rainbow charged full speed off of the cliff after her. Putting her legs out in front of her, and swooping her wings back, she quickly caught up. 1 second later and Rainbow had her legs around her, and immediately pulled her close into her chest.

"AJ!" she shouted. "AJ!" she wasn't breathing. Rainbow opened her wings flapping furiously, but now came to remember that she had not used her wings in over a year now... they were weak and feeble... she flapped furiously before realizing that this entire time she wasn't flying... she was falling.

"No! No!" Rainbow shouted, tears steaming from her eyes.

"_Daddy will you think Mommy will come with me to my first day of flight school?"_

"_Your right daddy, I don't know what that means, but I know I love you, and I love mommy too..."_

"Daddy... Mommy..." she whispered.

"_When ah lost my parents Rainbow... I was pretty hurt, but Big McIntosh told me something that really made a lot of sense to me. He said... the past is just that... the past... you can't change what happened, but you will always have good memories to pull from it. Instead of thinking about the things that made you sad, you should focus on the things that made you smile."_

"Smile..." Rainbow thought, she looked at the orange pony who lay slumped in her arms.

"_Guys... what Rainbow and I are tryin to say is that... well... for the last month, we've been dating."_

"_I love you"_

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes"_

"Why?" Rainbow cried.

"_I was scared... when you found out I was raped... that maybe you wouldn't want me anymore"_

"I'll always be yours."

"_You've always been a princess."_

"_Got a wish?"_

"_Why would I need a wish? I already have you."_

Rainbow saw the ground draw ever closer. She pulled her wife tight into her chest. "I'll be with you soon... I love you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She didn't feel a thing when her body made impact.

Rainbow opened her eyes, she was in a hospital bed, with many tubes and wires running into her body. Beside her bed stood Celestia. Behind her, was Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity... Cadence, Luna, and Shining Armor... and... her dad.

"Where's... AJ?" Rainbow said, tears running down her face.

"Sweetie..." Celestia said, tears running down her face.

Rainbow heard all of her friends sobbing.

"Applejack... died before you made impact on the ground..." Celestia spoke softly.

Rainbow couldn't hold it in... she screamed out in agony. "Why?! Why?!"

"Rainbow please shh... listen." Celestia said, wrapping her forelegs around Rainbow. "They... saved her foal..."

"It's... ok?" Rainbow whimpered. "Can I... see it?"

"Her... Rainbow... her." Celestia nodded, a nurse walked in and handed Rainbow a little sleeping filly.

Rainbow held her, an orange Pegasus, with pink hair. "What color are her eyes?" she asked.

"She has AJ's eyes." Celestia replied.

"Pacific Rose" Rainbow said.

"Hmm?" Celestia questioned.

"Her name... Pacific Rose." Rainbow said, cradling her daughter in her hoofs.

Celestia nodded. "That's a wonderful name."

A minute passed, as the nurse came in. "Princess..."

"Right" Celestia replied. "Rainbow..."

"Y... yeah..." She replied.

"There's something else you need to know..." She started. "You can't feel anything from the anesthesia, but... if you don't have surgery... you're gonna die."

Rainbow widened her eyes... she was gonna die... but... "Why tell me this? Why didn't they just do the surgery?"

"Because..." Celestia started, tears streaming down her eyes once more. "If they do the surgery, your foal will die."

"What?" Rainbow said. "Can they... save it?"

Celestia nodded. "They can... but... you won't survive then."

Rainbow closed her eyes, she hadn't expected to wake up here. "Save... my foal...

Celestia nodded, you have about a half hour until they have to start.

Rainbow nodded. "Guys... come here please."

Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity all drew closer. They all put their hoofs into Rainbows.

"You guys are... the best... I know... I've been a jerk and all but..."

"Rainbow no." Twilight said. "You've been a wonderful friend as well.

"That's right Dashie!" Pinkie exclaimed, "We're... really gonna miss you."

"Rainbow..." Fluttershy spoke weakly. "You've been my best friend ever since junior speedster flight camp. You've always been there for me, always. And now... just like you... you're gonna sacrifice yourself for your foal. You're... the best mother possible."

"Rainbow, I'm gonna miss you." Rarity spoke up. "I just saw you yesterday, but..." She lost herself, sobbing terribly. "We all love you Rainbow... and we all love Applejack and... we're gonna miss you both terribly."

Rainbow embraced each of her friends. "Daddy..." she whispered.

"Yes sweetie." The Pegasus said.

Rainbow had never once seen him cry in her entire life. But... this was completely unlike him. He was sobbing like a little filly. "Daddy I love you so much... thank you for raising me to be the mare I am. Tell Mommy I love her too OK?"

"You can tell her yourself Rainbow..." Lightning said.

"What do you mean..." immediately Rainbow was embraced, she felt the most loving sensation she had ever experienced. Lifting her head, she realized it was Princess Celestia that was embracing her.

"You're... my mom?" Rainbow said.

Celestia nodded. "My little Dashie... I've been waiting forever for the day to tell you this."

Rainbow shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I always had this feeling."

Celestia pulled her daughter into her arms, lifting her from the bed, she cradled her, much to the nurses dissatisfaction. "I love you so much Rainbow. I always have, I just wish I had been stronger to be able to raise a Pegasus as my daughter."

"Mommy... I don't care." Rainbow cried. "Just hold me... hold me until..."

Celestia buried her face into her daughters hide. Rainbow wrapped her legs around her mothers neck, holding her close.

"Spectrum Sky... That was the name I originally gave you... before I left..." Celestia said.

"Then..." Rainbow began. "Name my child after me Mommy. And... promise me you'll take care of them... please... I don't want them to grow up without a mommy but..."

"Shh... I'll take care of them as if they were my own daughters... I promise Rainbow." Celestia said.

"Princess?" said the nurse.

"Please, a few more minutes." Celestia responded.

"Also mommy..." Rainbow began, telling her how to deal with her funeral, the ashes, and her daughters.

Minutes passed and the time came for their final goodbyes.

"Rainbow... I'm gonna miss you my daughter." Celestia said, tears soaking her daughters fur.

"I... really am a Princess after all." Rainbow said smiling.

"Yes sweetie... you really ARE a princess." Celestia said. Biting her lip, drawing her own blood to keep herself from breaking down.

Celestia nodded reluctantly at the surgeon, as he administered a stronger anesthesia.

"Good...bye... Mommy... I... Love you..." Rainbow cried weakly.

"Good bye my daughter..." Celestia said, kissing her sweetly on the forehead. "Take... care of your wife... and say hi to her for me." Celestia cried.

Rainbow nodded, closing her eyes, falling into sleep eternal.


	6. Epilogue

10 years had passed since that day. Life went on... for those around Rainbow Dash. Life continued... it didn't speed up... it didn't slow down... life went on... one day at a time.

Celestia was sitting in her study, looking through a photo album. At the pictures she had, of her daughter... her... princess all dressed up at the ball. She smiled, running a hoof along the picture, a lone tear streaking down her face.

"Grammy Grammy!" a young voice called.

"Gramma!" called another one.

Celestia turned to the two young fillies and smiled. There stood Pacific Rose and Spectrum Sky. Pacific... had grown. Her hair long, Celestia insisted on keeping it styled in a manner similar to how Rainbow Dash had her's all those years ago. On top of her head... sat Applejack's worn Stetson.

Spectrum, was... a beautiful Unicorn. Blue with curly white and silver hair. She had pink eyes, and wore a matching pink bow with pink hoof shoes.

"Today's the day Grammy!" Spectrum cheered.

"Yeah! We're going to see our Momma's right?" Pacific asked.

Celestia nodded. "Yes."

"Luna!" Celestia called.

"Sister is it time?" She replied.

Nodding, Celestia motioned to Luna who followed to the carriage which was docked in the castle courtyard.

A short ride later, and they found themselves in a lone field just outside of Cloudsdale. Celestia ordered the Pegasi to touch down next to a lone tree that she had planted 10 years ago.

Everypony had gathered and was already waiting for them. Celestia, Spectrum and Pacific exited the carriage, being followed by Luna who held an urn over her head.

Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Big Macintosh, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Lightning Storm were all present and currently waiting.

"We will wait an hour... to give others a chance to arrive." Celestia said.

As the hour passed, additional ponies showed up. One at a time they showed up, until... all of Ponyville, Canterlot, the Crystal Empire and Cloudsdale were present.

Celestia walked up front, followed by her granddaughters, Luna, and Lightning Storm.

"_Everyone" she began._

_I want to thank each and everyone of you for coming out here today. As you know, 10 years ago, my daughter Rainbow Dash and her wife Applejack, were murdered by Shooting Star, and Buster Cloud. Today... their locations are still unknown. _

_Today we have gathered here as per my daughters wishes, to finally bury the ashes of her wife and herself. Rainbow Dash... left me but two things in her will to accomplish... the first... was to take care of her daughters and raise them as my own... and the second... was to ensure that their ashes would remain together for all eternity, just as they did: both in life and in death._

Everypony bowed in a moment of silence as Celestia lifted the urn and placed it into a single grave plot under the apple tree.

"Mommy..." Spectrum began, "thank you for everything. Without you... I wouldn't be here with my sister. You really are the most awesome pony ever. I'll always love you, even though I never met you."

Pacific wrapped her hoofs around her sister and embraced her. Both leaking tears as Celestia covered the grave, dropping one of her own tears onto the soil.

"Gramma?" Pacific asked.

"Yes sweetie?" Celestia replied.

"Will we ever get to meet our mommas? Pacific asked.

Celestia smiled. "Yes you will, someday."

Author Notes

I want to thank everypony who followed this story. Please feel free to check out my

fimfiction page, as my sequels will be posted there.

user/PrincessDashie


End file.
